Pants or dresses
by doperwtjes
Summary: Putting on a dress isn't that hard, but what if the dress isn't made for your body? Accepting who you are isn't always the easiest thing in the world. SasuNeji rated M for yaoi
1. 1: Crush

**Hi there! Here we are again, with a new story! Review! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 Crush**

* * *

It was the start of a new school year and Uchiha Sasuke was walking through the hallways of the school. He was studying Law for a year now and this was his second. Sasuke looked at his schedule. It was pretty good. All he could hope was that he had some classes with his friends.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke heard someone call at his left.

Sasuke looked around to find Kiba, one of his friends waving at him. He smirked and walked towards him. "Hey. You seem happy. It's a school day you know." Sasuke said. He knew Kiba wasn't very fond of school. At all.

"Ah yes." Kiba said, smirking. "But! I saw that there are a few nice girls walking around here. Like her." Kiba smirked and whistled to a certain blonde girl who came walking towards them. He burst out laughing when he saw her looking at him angry.

The blonde girl came walking upto them. "Don't you whistle at me Kiba." She said stern, then hit him on the head. Sasuke grinned. Oh stupid, stupid Kiba. Never whistle at Ino.

Kiba winced. "Ow, that hurt." He said. "So how are you today?"

"Fine, fine. And you two?" Ino asked as she gave Kiba another warning glare. "Pretty good considering we're going to school again." Sasuke answered and shook his head, grinning.

"I'm faring fine." Kiba said, looking neat. "Where is the other chick?" He grinned.

"She's probably late again." Sasuke said. "Not a day goes by that she's on time." He grinned when he saw the brown haired girl coming their way.

"Are you talking about me?" The girl said, as she put her arms over each other, looking at them sternly. She was wearing a light blue dress, which came until her knees. She was wearing black pumps under the dress, which made her look really elegant. Her brown hair was loosened.

"Yes. About you and how you're always late." Ino said and smirked. "You look good today." Sasuke complimented.

The girl nodded thankfully.

"Thanks." She said. "And I'm not that late today, class hasn't even started yet."

"It's a miracle." Sasuke said sarcastically and smirked. "Anyhoow." Ino said. "We need to get to class now, so what'ya'll got?" She asked.

"History of laws." The brown haired girl said, sighing.

"I have.. euh.." Kiba said, thinking. "Oh yeah, English."

"I have english too." Ino said a little dissapointed. "Well I'm with Neji." Sasuke said. "So let's get going."

Neji nodded and started to walk. "We see you in the break." She said, waving to Ino and Kiba.

"Later!" Kiba said and walked away.

Ino waved too and followed Kiba. Sasuke walked with Neji. "So, how's your vacation been?" He asked.

"It was a bit boring. I worked a lot and stuff." Neji said. "And yours?"

"Mmm been ok. Last weeks I stopped working. Didn't feel like it anymore. Just too bad we couldn't meet up before school began." Sasuke answered.

"Indeed." Neji said, smiling. "But now we can." She walked a bit closer to Sasuke now.

"Yeah, that's good. Man, I wished vacations took longer." Sasuke sighed, not really noticing Neji walking closer. She was his friend after all, not a stranger.

"Indeed.." She softly said. "Do you like my new dress"

"I already told you that you look pretty Neji. The dress is great." Sasuke said and laughed at Neji's shyness.

"Ok, thanks." Neji said, blushing a bit.

"So, how's your love life been this vacation?" Sasuke asked and smirked at Neji.

"..It hasn't been something impressing." Neji said, shrugging. "And you?"

"Mmm not much. Been out a couple times, brought home a guy, then kicked him out after a make out session." Sasuke said and shrugged too.

"Hmm.." Neji said, while opening the door to their classroom.

Sasuke held the door open so that Neji could walk in. Women first right. "You should go out a little more too. I mean you're pretty, you could get every guy you want." He said.

"But I don't want every guy." Neji said, laughing a bit, while sitting down.

"It means you can choose you idiot." Sasuke said and laughed too. He sat down next to Neji.

"I know, but I haven't seen someone interesting yet." Neji said, while straightening her dress a bit.

"Then get a little less picky. You can't convince you don't have 'anyone' you like." Sasuke said.

"..Well there is someone.." Neji muttered, while taking her books out of her bag.

"Really? Who?" Sasuke asked curious. Neji had never talked about her crushes before, so now would be a great time to find out who she liked.

"Ah well.. I don't think you know him." She said, blushing a little.

"Well still, who is it? What does he look like? Where do you know him from?" Sasuke asked, determined to find out.

"..Well he's very handsome and musculared, I can talk to him really well and I just like him a lot." Neji said, while looking at her nails, still blushing.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Sasuke asked and laughed. Neji had another friend and he didn't even know about it?

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Neji said, laughing.

"Well I tell you everything so yeah. You owe me." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"Perhaps I once will." Neji said, smiling and shaking her head.

Sasuke looked at her confused. If he didn't know the guy, then why didn't Neji wanna tell him? He shrugged it away after a while. "So you wanna hang out today after school?" He asked.

"Of course." Neji said, smiling. "Sounds fun."

"Cool. Your place or mine?" Sasuke asked.

"Yours?" Neji asked.

"That's fine with me. Can I borrow a pen?" Sasuke asked as he looked through his backpack and saw he had no pens with him.

"Of course." Neji said and gave him a pen, smiling. "We should pay attention now."

"Sadly enough, we should." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji before turning to the teacher.

Neji sighed and worked the blush away. Sitting next to his crush was harder then she.. he.. thought.

* * *

At the end of that day, Neji and Sasuke walked outside of the school building, towards their bikes. Neji was closing the zipper of her leather jacket now, meanwhile searching for her keys.

Sasuke already had his coat on and his keys ready. "You bought a new jacket didn't you?" Sasuke asked and smiled.

"Yes I did, do you like it?" Neji asked, while having found her keys and opening the locker of her bike now.

"Yeah it looks good on you." Sasuke said and opened the lock on his bike too and sat on the saddle.

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. "I was a bit unsure about it, since it's leather you know."  
"Well it looks good on you. You coming?" Sasuke asked. At that moment a big, grey haired guy walked up to Neji and Sasuke. He stopped in front of Neji now. "Hello pretty girl." He said and smirked.

Neji looked at the guy with a frown. Wow.. that guy was huge.

"Um, hi." Neji said, while getting her bike. "Do I know you?"

"No but you could. How about you join me to my place hm?" The guy said and licked his lips.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going over to my best friend's place." Neji said, not trusting the guy. She sat down onto her bike now.

"Oh come on. Such a pretty girl shouldn't waste her time with guys like that. Join me." The guy said and grabbed Neji's steer so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Could you let go?" Neji asked, while stepping off because else she was going to fall. "It's not funny anymore, I don't want to come with you, understood?" She looked at him angry. That would do the trick.

"Don't frown pretty girl. It makes your pretty face less pretty." The guy said and grabbed Neji's face with a grin.

Neji looked at him startled.

"Let go, now." Neji said, threateningly.

"Mmm let me think. No." The guy said and just kept holding Neji. Sasuke figured this would be a good time to butt in. "Let her go." He said as he looked at the other guy.

Mizuki looked at Sasuke for a moment.

"Ah just let me have my fun." He said, smirking.

"Not with my friend, go find yourself a whore." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's bike and drove it in front of the guy so he would let go of Neji.

"Tch." Mizuki said. "You'd better get out of here and mind your own business laddy." He shoved away Neji's bike so it fell into the grass, but he kept holding Neji.

"Just let her go, she doesn't want you. Go find yourself someone else." Sasuke said calm and got of his bike.

Neji now kicked the guy onto his legs with her pumps, and when the guy let go of her moaning, she quickly jumped onto her bike and started to ride.

"Come on Sasuke!" She said.

Sasuke looked at her surprised before getting on his bike again and following her. "What the hell Neji!?" Sasuke yelled surprised.

"I'm sorry but I won't get myself sexually harassed!" Neji yelled back, as red as a tomato, while they could still hear the guy yelling at them.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Sasuke asked and laughed. Neji really was something sometimes.

Neji kept blushing and muttered something.

* * *

After a while of biking they finally slowed down, exhausted. They got to Sasuke's place and Sasuke stopped. "Damn Neji. You sure as hell gave me the excercise I need." Sasuke said smirking.

"Pff... I got really scared by that guy." Neji said, while stepping off.

"I can get that, what a freak. Make sure he stays away from you Neji." Sasuke said as he opened the door.

"I will." Neji said, shuddering. "That's one of those types who really forces you into something."

"Yeah. So come in." Sasuke said, holding the door open for Neji.

Neji nodded and went in.

Sasuke closed the door and walked inside, putting his coat away. "Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"Gladly." Neji said. "Some water please."

"Do you ever drink anything else but water?" Sasuke sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"It's good for my skin." Neji protested, while getting off her coat and sitting down onto the couch.

"Sure. Your skin's already perfect, I'm sure it can do without all that water too." Sasuke said and gave Neji his glass of water.

"Thanks." Neji said, accepting the glass. "It's never perfect enough."

"Give yourself some slack Neji, you're the prettiest girl I know." Sasuke sat and dropped himself on the couch, next to Neji.

"Thanks." Neji said, letting a small blush come upto his cheeks again.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Sasuke asked lazily. He was sitting on the couch, knees up and with his back almost hitting the seat of the couch. He never had to try and look pretty and tough around Neji. He could just be lazy with her.

"Hmm I don't know." Neji said. "Perhaps watching some tv."

"There's nothing on TV. I've got a better idea. You tell me who your crush is." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

"No." Neji immediately said.

"Oh come on, why won't you tell me? Is he ugly? Is he ten years older? Or younger?" Sasuke asked and sat up straight now, grinning at Neji.

"..He's one year younger." Neji muttered, looking at her glass of water.

"One year? So he's my age then?" Sasuke asked surprised.

Neji nodded. "Yeah he is." She said.

"It's not Kiba right?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Are you crazy?" Neji said, snorting.

"Occasionally." Sasuke smirked. "Anyhow, it's not Kiba. So I really don't know him?" Sasuke asked.

"Well... you kinda do.." Neji muttered.

"Oh...hmm..So he's in our class then?" Sasuke asked confused now. He only knew guys from his own class that were his age.

"..Yeah he is." Neji muttered, looking down. She took a sip off her water now.

"Then who is it? Shikamaru? Naruto? Shino?" Sasuke asked, trying to remember the guys in his class. Who would Neji have a crush on?

Neji shook his head. "It's none of them." Neji said, sighing. Shit.. Sasuke would guess it in the end, she was sure of it..

"Who else do we have? Lee? Chouji? I don't know anyone else Neji, would you just tell me?" Sasuke asked confused. Who could it be? Who was in his class and would have Neji to fall in love with him?

"..It's none of them.." Neji softly said. Shit.

"Then who is it?!" Sasuke yelled frustrated. Why couldn't Neji just tell him? They shared everything, they always had, what made this different?

Neji swallowed. "..I.." Neji softly said, moving a hand through her hair. Why couldn't Sasuke just guess..?

Sasuke sighed heavily. "Pfft well never mind then. You'll tell me one day." Sasuke said.

Neji stared at the floor. She had to stop herself from crying.

Sasuke looked at Neji. What was with her? "..What's wrong?" Sasuke asked confused.

"...N-nothing.." She softly said, looking at her nails now.

"It's not nothing...what's wrong." Sasuke asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke never liked it when Neji was upset. She didn't deserve that.

"..Can't you g-guess it already..?" Neji asked, while a tear left his eyes.

"..I don't get it...Why are you crying..?" Sasuke asked confused. Why was Neji crying all of a sudden? Because he didn't guess who she liked? Why was that such a big deal?

"..S-Sasuke I'm in love with you.." Neji said, wiping away her tears.

Sasuke looked at her. In love with him? When did THAT happen? "...What?" He asked, confused.

"..I'm s-sorry.." Neji sobbed. "..I k-know you're gay and all.."

"...Well yeah..but..why?" Sasuke asked. This just didn't make sense. They were friends for years, this would change everything.

"...It j-just happened.. I can talk t-to you so good.. y-you look so good, you're exactly my t-type.." Neji said softly.

"...Yeah but..you knew I'm gay.." Sasuke said, starting to feel uncomfortable.

Neji nodded. "..I k-know.." She softly said.

"Then...why did you fall in love with me..We were friends.." Sasuke said.

"..We can still be friends..." Neji softly said.

"..It'll be weird.." Sasuke said and looked to the couch. He couldn't look Neji in the eyes right now. He was feeling so uncomfortable. He had liked Neji yes, but she was a girl and he was gay. That wouldn't work.

"..I know.." Neji said, sniffing a bit.

"..Look Neji...I really like you..but you're a girl...and I'm gay..Could we just pretend..this never happened?" Sasuke asked. He didn't wanna lose Neji as his friend.

"..We can.. we can.." Neji said softly.

Sasuke stroke Neji's hair out of his face. She didn't deserve it to feel bad. "..I still like you Neji. A lot." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded and smiled at Sasuke. "I know.. I know.." Neji softly said.

"I'm sure there will be another guy out there who you deserve." Sasuke said.

"..I hope so.." Neji softly said, sitting back a bit.

"I'm sure there will be..." Sasuke said. Then there fell an awkward silence. Sasuke didn't know what to say anymore. Not what to do. This was so weird.

"..I'm sorry.." Neji softly said. "..Perhaps it's better if I go home."

"..Maybe...But then we'll never figure this out..and I don't want us to lose the friendship we had Neji.." Sasuke said.

"..I don't want that either.." Neji softly said.

"..I just don't know what to do with it.." Sasuke said, softer then he ever spoke. Uchiha Sasuke never spoke softly.

"...Just act l-like I never told you ok..?" Neji asked.

"..You should act like that too.." Sasuke answered.

Neji nodded. "..I'm sorry.."

"...It's OK. Let's just..talk about something else." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. "..Did you know who that guy was?" Neji asked.

"What guy? That harassed you?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded. "I'm wondering if he's on our school or not." She said.

"I think he is, otherwise he probably wouldn't be there right?" Sasuke said.

"Perhaps he could be visiting friends." Neji said.

"Hmm could be, but it's still unlikely. Let's forget about that guy, it was an idiot." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. He just wanted to forget what had happened before.

"Yeah but well.. what if he tries again?" Neji asked.

"Bitch slap him and run away." Sasuke joked. "No I don't know, just make sure you don't walk around alone. It's not like he'll rape you."

Neji shook his head. "I don't think that will happen indeed, but it's just a bit freaky." Neji said.

"I know, just stay away from him. He'll probably find a new victim soon anyhow. Hey Neji, are you a virgin?" Sasuke suddenly asked, curious. Sex was one thing the two never really talked about.

Neji looked at him for a moment. "..Yes I am, why?" Neji asked.

"..I was just wondering you know. Not many people are virgins our age." Sasuke said, feeling himself get red a bit. What was his problem? Why would he blush for that?

"I know.. why are you blushing?" Neji asked, confused. Why the hell was Sasuke blushing?

"..Huh? Oh no..I-I'm just a little hot." Sasuke said and laughed awkwardly. "Anyhow, you did kiss right?" Sasuke asked, quickly changing the subject.

Neji looked at him with a frown and then shrugged.

"..No I didn't." She admitted.

"..You never kissed anyone? Why not?" Sasuke asked surprised. Which 19 year old girl had never kissed anyone before?

Neji shrugged. "I guess I never found someone I wanted to kiss." She said.

"..Don't you..just wanna kiss someone to get it over with?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah well I do, but I can't just go kiss someone." Neji said, looking at the floor. You could see she was thinking about what just happened.

"..Yeah well, I did that too, just to get it over with." Sasuke said starting to feel uncomfortable again.

"Hmm I don't know.." Neji softly said. "It seems so rude."

"You could just go out and kiss someone too. I'm sure every guy would wanna kiss you." Sasuke said.

"It's still rude." Neji said, shrugging. She just had to tell him something... but she couldn't... not yet...

"Hmm. Hey do you wanna stay for dinner? I'm sure it's ok." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

"Sure." Neji said and smiled. "Sounds nice."

"Good. Should we watch a movie?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded. "That's fine with me." She said.

"What'you wanna watch then?" Sasuke asked as he stood up to walk to the so called DVD closet.

"An action movie if it's possible." Neji said, sitting up.

"Seriously, you're the only girl I know who likes that. This ok?" Sasuke asked, holding up a DVD.

Neji was silent but nodded.

Sasuke got up and put the DVD in the DVD-player, then sat down beside Neji again. He put on the TV and smiled at Neji.

Neji smiled back and then focussed on the television. Smiling, but crying from the inside. 'He' was crying from the inside.

* * *

**Chapter one is done!  
**


	2. 2: Sexuality Problems

**Chapter 2 Girl or boy?**

* * *

A week later, Sasuke and Neji had been awkward together almost all the time. They were pretty much ok when Kiba and Ino were around, but on their own, it didn't work. They barely talked anymore and if they did it was just small talk. Today was no different. A silence had fallen between the two again. "..So..." Sasuke said, trying to ease the mood.

"..So.." Neji repeated, keeping her eyes fixed onto the ground. They were sitting outside of the school, behind it.

Sasuke sighed. That attempt failed miserably. "..What are you gonna do tonight..?" He asked uncomfortable.

"..I'm not sure, probably watching some TV and making homework." Neji answered. "You?"

"'Bout the same. There's not really anything else to do." Sasuke said. At that moment he saw the big guy from a week before walking towards them again. "Oh great." Sasuke groaned.

Neji looked at Sasuke.

"What is it?" She asked, not having noticed the guy, who wasn't alone this time. Another, a bit less big then the other guy, with grey hairs too, followed him.

"Maybe we should leave." Sasuke said to Neji, pointing towards the two. But it was already too late. "Hey look who we have here. If it isn't the pretty girl." The big guy said and smirked at Neji, just like he had done a week ago.

Neji frowned. "..Why do you keep trying?" Neji asked the big guy, while she stood. She was wearing pumps again, but she still stood firmly onto both feet.

"Because you are a sexy girl and I know you want it too." The guy answered and grabbed Neji's head slightly again.

"Dude, fuck off, she doesn't want you." Sasuke said angry.

"You mind your own business." The other guy said, pushing Sasuke away.

"Keep your hands off me." Neji calmly said while she pushed away the guy, backing off a bit.

Sasuke kept himself up and looked at the other guy. "You should go away you know. It's not YOUR business at all." Sasuke said as he stood next to Neji again and pushing her back.

"What are you doing boy, I was gonna take her home." The big guy said and grabbed Neji's arm, pulling her back.

The other guy grumbled and then pushed Sasuke against the wall.

"You should learn that if Mizuki wants something, he'll get it." He grumbled.

Neji meanwhile, pushed the big boy, Mizuki, away again.

"I'm serious, just leave us alone." Neji said, a bit less calm then before.

Sasuke tried to push the other guy of now, but the other was too strong. "Let go." Sasuke growled.

Mizuki in the mean time grabbed Neji's hair softly and pushed him close again. "You heard my friend, I always get what I want. And right now I want you so let's go pretty girl." Mizuki said.

Neji frowned and tried to push away the guy.

"And I said leave me alone." Neji protested.

"I won't leave you alone." Mizuki said and smirked as he put an arm around Neji, pulling her with him. "Let her go bastard." Sasuke snapped as he managed to get out of the others grip.

The other grumbled and then gave Sasuke a hit in the middle of his face.

"Leave Sasuke alone you bastards!" Neji yelled in shock, when she saw it.

Sasuke groaned and grabbed to his nose, which was bleeding now. He mumbled something, but it wasn't hear able through his hands.  
"Well well, he misbehaved. Now why don't we misbehave too hm?" Mizuki asked and kept pulling Neji with him.  
"Look, what do you want from me?" Neji snapped, while pulling his arm loose and running back to Sasuke. Not that he went fast with his pumps.

The guy who had hit Sasuke stepped back.

"Leave you idiot." He snapped.

"I want you." Mizuki said and walked back to Neji.

Sasuke wasn't gonna give up though. He looked at the other guy and then hit him back in the face too, grabbed Neji's hand and started running. As long as they would get into the school they'd be fine.

The other gave a groan but before Sasuke could get far, he was roughyly being pulled back by the guy who had hit him.

"You brat." He growled. "You're dead."

"For as far as I know, I'm still alive." Sasuke said and kicked the guy in the nuts before making another sprint away from the two guys, still holding Neji's hand. This was getting out of control.

The guy let out a moan.

"Jesus Mizuki do something!" He yelled, while grabbing his groin in pain.

Mizuki nodded and stormed after the two, grabbing Neji's hand and roughly pulling her back, smacking her to the floor. "You leave now. We'll handle her." He said to Sasuke.

Neji let out a groan as she hit the ground hard. She tried to get up now.

"Yeah, leave." The other said to Sasuke.

"Let her go, she doesn't want you! What the hell is wrong with you two!? Just leave her the fuck alone and find someone else!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. He didn't know what else to do anymore, but nobody would have Neji. Nobody.

"Go away boy." The guy said, pushing Sasuke away again.

Neji meanwhile got up, getting a bit scared of this. What did they want with her?

"No! Look I..I don't screw around with your girlfriends either so just leave her alone ok!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. He figured those guys even would leave someone else's girlfriend alone unless they were like real rapists.

The guy who had pushed Sasuke frowned and looked at Mizuki, while Neji looked at Sasuke questioning.

Sasuke looked Neji in the eyes, hoping she would just play along. "Well, we don't to be exact. But we will have her once and she'll be willing." Mizuki snapped angry and threw Neji back to Sasuke. They weren't rapists.

Neji let out a relieved sigh, leaning onto Sasuke.

"Thanks." Neji said to Sasuke, then looked at the two guys, waiting for them to go away.

"Tch." The guy who had been acting so aggressive against Sasuke said, then started to walk away.

"We'll be back." Mizuki said and followed the other. Sasuke sighed when they were gone, then shove Neji away gently. "You ok?" He asked.

Neji nodded. "..Shit I really thought they were going to rape me or something for a moment.." Neji softly said, still in shock.

"I know, but I told you they wouldn't. They're not that type of guys. Let's get back inside." Sasuke said as he started walking.

"..Then why did they toss me on the ground?" Neji asked, while following Sasuke.

"To get your attention. They would probably try to convince you to sleep with them or try to get you drunk or on drugs or something." Sasuke answered.

"...Perhaps." Neji muttered. "Should I report this?"

"We'll tell the head of school. We can't prove anything so." Sasuke said then touched his nose. He forgot it had been bleeding all that time.

"..Do you want something to stop the bleeding?" Neji asked, looking concerned.

"Like what, it'll only stop if I calm down." Sasuke said, pushing on his nose with his sleeve.

"Here, take a tissue and hold your nose." Neji said, giving Sasuke a tissue.

Sasuke took it and did what Neji said. He walked inside the school now, getting weird looks. "So Neji...about the whole girlfriend thing.. I uhm.." Sasuke started. He didn't really know what to say about it. He had been confused about Neji all week.

"..I know you did it to get out of there Sasuke.." Neji softly said. He didn't wanted to get false hope.

"..Yeah but I've been thinking...Maybe I'm not as gay as I thought I was.." Sasuke mumbled. He was sure Neji didn't hear what he just said.

Neji looked at him, feeling some hope again.

"..What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"..It's just...I never thought of it. I liked you but I just...never thought of it because you are a girl...and I'm gay.. or at least I thought.." Sasuke said. This was so hard. He knew he liked Neji, but it just felt wrong. He had always been sure he was gay and now.. he wasn't anymore.

"...You really like me?" Neji asked, looking surprised, while they walked towards the lockers.

"..Yes.. I'm just confused." Sasuke said and looked away. Why was he saying this?

Neji took Sasuke's hand now, leading him into a hallway where no one was. She looked at Sasuke seriously.

"..What do you feel then?" She asked.

"..That I like you...but I always thought I was gay and this is just too confusing." Sasuke said and looked away again.

"..You'll find something out soon which will take away your confusion I guess... don't ask me what it is, I will tell it soon.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

"...What?" Sasuke asked confused. Even if Neji told him not to ask, he had to know what was going on. He didn't get Neji anymore. He didn't get himself anymore. What the hell was going on?

"I'll tell you soon." Neji said, shrugging.

"Tell me what? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. This was all so confusing. And his stupid nosebleed wouldn't stop either.

"..Well I'm not really who you think I am either.." Neji said. "But I can't tell you yet. I'm not ready for it."

"...I don't get it.." Sasuke said. Did Neji like making him even more confused then he already was?

"I'll tell you soon." Neji said. Then he looked at Sasuke for a moment. He leaned in and softly planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke got big eyes now. Neji kissed him.. why did Neji kiss him? Well yeah, because she liked Sasuke but.. Why now? Sasuke looked at her when she pulled back. "...I really like you.." Sasuke said, not really noticing he said that at all, it just came out.

Neji smiled. "In what way?" She asked.

"...More then just friends but.. I...I don't know Neji." Sasuke answered. He really didn't know.

"..It's just that I'm a girl, right?" Neji asked.

"..Well yeah.. it confuses me...I was SO sure I was gay until you.." Sasuke said and looked away again.

"..Perhaps you're bisexual?" Neji asked.

"..Yeah well.. well...Then why didn't I know that before? I fell in love with a lot of guys and...with no girl whatsoever.." Sasuke said.

Neji kept silent now. How did he.., um, she, had to tell Sasuke about what she was hiding?

"Look.. let's just.. let this rest and talk about this another time ok? I still got all that blood to wipe off." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at him and then nodded. "Alright.." She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Sasuke said and pushed Neji's hair behind her ear before turning around and walking off. He just didn't get himself anymore.

Neji kept standing there, silently. It was logical that Sasuke was confused. Who wouldn't be? And how did Neji ever had to tell Sasuke that.. she was a 'he'?

* * *

A few days later, Neji got up from where he was sitting on the couch in his own flat, as he heard the bell ring. He walked towards the door and opened it, looking into the face of Sasuke.

"Hey." He said surprised.

"Hey." Sasuke said, before pushing his lips onto Neji's. He had made a decision that day. And he was gonna tell Neji about it.

Neji was startled a bit by this sudden action, but felt happy about it. He kissed back. Where did this come from?

Sasuke now pulled back. "Listen to me. I have thought about this a long time today, it was practically all I thought about and well, that's not the point. The point is, I like you. More then you know. I really, really like you and I couldn't care less if you were a girl or a boy or an alien or some kind of monster or whatever. I like you. So. I came over. And I.." Sasuke got interrupted by Neji.

"Sasuke please." Neji said. "Calm down for a bit. You're ranting." He mentioned Sasuke to follow him into the living room.

Sasuke followed and then started talking again. "Look, I really don't care if I'm ranting. I just want you to know that I could give a fuck about you being a girl, I just wanna be with you and apparently I just didn't judge myself right, apparently I'm bisexual and apparently I'm in love with you, whether you are a girl or not." Sasuke said, again ranting.

Neji smiled. "I'm really happy that you are, but you don't ha-"

"No just listen to me. I don't care if you are a girl ok. I gave up being gay, because obviously I'm not and I don't care anymore." Sasuke ranted. "I just want you to know that I like you and that I really, really don't care anymore and you might..."

"Sasuke I'm a boy." Neji said, interrupting Sasuke.

"Neji let me talk for a...What?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow, looking like he was really, really stupid.

"..That was what I wanted to tell you." Neji muttered.

"I think I didn't catch it right Neji. I thought you said you were a boy." Sasuke said. He was convinced he just didn't hear it right.

"That's what I said." Neji said. "...Look, I'm kind off.. a bit like a transvestite, but then else.. you know.." He got red while saying this.

Sasuke was silent for a while, still looking at Neji with that stupid face. "You're a boy?" He asked in disbelief.

Neji bit his lip, while nodding.

Sasuke looked at Neji. He was wearing a dress. Girl. He had long brown hair. Girl. He had a tiny nose and full lips. Girl. He had a tiny waist. Girl. He had breasts. Definitely girl. The only thing Sasuke wasn't sure of was the crouch. It was always hidden under skirts or dresses. "Prove it." Sasuke said, not believing it.

Neji frowned and then shrugged, taking off the dress and then pulled off his (Aqua) bra. He felt a bit naked now, he almost was, but he didn't really care.

Sasuke looked at him. Ok...so NO breasts then. But there were more girls who had no breasts at all. So.. the only thing to do was...the crouch. "...You wore an aqua bra?" Sasuke asked surprised, but still not fully convinced.

Neji looked at him and then nodded.

Sasuke walked closer to Neji, sighed and then out of the blue grabbed Neji's crouch. It was the only way to know for sure.

Neji gasped but then gave a wince.

"What are you doing?!" Neji yelled and pushed Sasuke away, his head as red as a tomato.

"Checking if you told the truth.." Sasuke said and looked at Neji confused now. He really was a boy. He had something down there...But then why...did he keep it a secret?

"..I did, as you can see.." Neji softly said. Ok, he was sitting here now, before his crush, who was gay, just like him, and he was only in his underwear.

"Why did you never tell me...? I thought we told each other everything Neji.." Sasuke said. He felt betrayed. Betrayed by his best friend.

"..I know... I just.." Neji muttered. "...I just was ashamed to be gay, so I just.. acted like I was a girl.. and well.."

"Who the hell comes up with something like that!? You could've pretended you were straight! You changed EVERYTHING about yourself, I don't even know who you are!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated by it all.

Neji looked away now.

"...I'm sorry..." Neji muttered.

"You're sorry!? SORRY!? To think I fell for you too! Man was that a big mistake! I don't know you at all! It was all a big fat stupid LIE! How could you do this!?" Sasuke yelled. He was so angry, so mad at Neji, but most of all, he felt betrayed. He felt so betrayed by Neji.

"Look, I just didn't knew what to do ok!" Neji yelled. "No one wanted to accept me to work at their company, they only wanted girls! This was the only way to be able to get into relations with boys 'and' get a job! I'm sorry, I know I had to tell you, but I was just too scared that you would think of me as a freak!"

"Because you're gay!? I'M gay! I think you're a freak 'now'! You dress up like a girl AND you lie to all your friends! Including me! I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE!" Sasuke yelled.

"I just told you why I do that!" Neji yelled. "I told you I'm sorry!" He felt his eyes prick again. It had just been good.. it had just been alright.. and now it was going to be destroyed again..

"You should've told me this years ago! Not now! Not just because I like you back! You should've told me because you trusted me! Because I was your friend! I trusted you and it's all been a fucking lie! You're a lie!" Sasuke yelled upset. Neji was the only person he ever truly trusted and now this happened. Now Neji couldn't be trusted anymore.

"I have doubted about it several times but I didn't tell you because I was so afraid of your reaction!" Neji yelled back. "I do trust you, I know you wouldn't tell anyone, but I wasn't sure if you'd still want to be my friend!"

"I would've stayed your friend if you told me earlier! Now our whole friendship has just been a fucking lie Neji! If you trusted me you would've trusted that I wouldn't give a shit you did this! You should've trusted me!" Sasuke yelled furious now.

Neji stood now, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders.

"..Please Sasuke I'm really sorry, can't I try to make this up to you..?" He asked, biting his lip.

Sasuke looked into Neji's eyes and calmed down. He suddenly pulled Neji into a hug. "Just don't lie to me anymore.." Sasuke said. Why wasn't he angry? Why couldn't he stay angry at Neji? Had Neji really gotten to him that kind of way?

Neji was surprised about this. "I won't... I won't.." Neji softly said and hugged back. "...You should be beating the crap out of me now.."

"Well I'm not, so be happy. I can't be mad at you." Sasuke snapped. Ok, maybe he was still a little angry. But he didn't wanna lose Neji.

"..I know you're still angry.. and you should be." Neji softly said, while he broke apart from the hug, looking at Sasuke.

"Well yeah, I'm still angry. But I don't want this to ruin everything...As long as you promise all the rest you said was true.." Sasuke said and looked back at Neji.

"..Everything I told you was true.." Neji softly said. He sat down now.

Sasuke looked at Neji. He was sure Neji was telling the truth. He still trusted Neji blindly. He then noticed Neji was still in his underwear. And he was a male. And a very very very pretty male too. A hot one. Feminine guys were the best and Neji topped them all. He stared at Neji now.

Neji looked back.

"What is it?" Neji asked as he saw Sasuke staring at him. Oh shit, was he going to get angry again?

Sasuke sat down next to Neji without saying a word, then grabbed Neji's face and kissed him passionately. He still wanted Neji. Even though he wasn't over the shock of Neji being a boy yet. No wonder he had fallen for Neji though. So he was gay after all.

Neji let out a startled moan. Damn, could Sasuke be even more surprising? He blushed and kissed back, at least tried to, and laid his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke pulled back a little. "I can tell you never kissed Neji." He said and looked at Neji, faces still close together.

"Are you offending me?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow.

"No. I'm just telling you I can tell. Just follow my lead." Sasuke said and kissed Neji again, pushing his tongue in violently. Damn, how long had he actually wanted to do that? Years now, but he had never given in. This felt so good.

Neji let out a moan as he was being kissed really roughly. He did as he was told, following Sasuke's lead and kissing back.

Sasuke smirked a little into the kiss. Neji caught up pretty fast. And this just felt so good. Sasuke pushed Neji down onto the couch and sat on top of him. This whole thing made it even better because Neji was almost naked and Sasuke himself was fully dressed.

Neji felt a hint of nerves going through him, while he kept kissing back. Damn.. this was exciting him as hell. He brought his arms around Sasuke's neck again.

Sasuke rubbed over Neji's chest now and kissed him even rougher. He had never thought he would be in a position like this. With Neji. Who was a boy. But it felt great. It turned him on.

Neji brought up his knees a bit and followed Sasuke's lead in the kiss. It felt so.. heavy, and it made him more and more excited. Damn.. he had missed something all those years.

Sasuke pulled of his shirt quickly then continued kissing Neji and massaging his chest. He felt that Neji was getting turned on too, and so was he. He wanted more then just kissing and making out. So much more.

Neji let his hands trail over Sasuke's back now, feeling Sasuke's muscles and soft skin. Damn he liked this.

Sasuke started opening his pants now and pushed them down a bit then stroke over Neji's upper body again, massaging it.

Neji immediately pulled down Sasuke's pants because he was so curious about how Sasuke would look.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss again and got off his pants, throwing them away. He then pulled down Neji's boxer and looked at the new flesh that revealed itself to Sasuke.

Neji softly moaned, while he pulled off Sasuke's boxer now.

Sasuke sat down between Neji's legs now and stroke Neji's erection slightly. Neji looked damn good and the fact that what he was holding now was male, made Neji even better.

Neji winced and pulled Sasuke closer, kissing him. He kept looking at Sasuke's body though.

Sasuke stroke harder, sometimes pulling on Neji's length. He'd show Neji what he had been missing. He'd show him. Sasuke kissed back more intense this time, with more tongue.

Neji moaned loudly now, confused by this feelings. What was happening?

Sasuke still gave Neji a jerk off and now his other hand travelled down even more, to Neji's ass. He stroke once over Neji's entrance with his finger, knowing exactly what spots to touch there.

Neji broke the kiss and bit his lip now, moaning in pleasure.

Sasuke smirked at Neji. That face of pleasure made him turned on almost just as much as Neji was by his stroking and teasing. He wondered if Neji had a condom somewhere. "..Neji...condom." Sasuke said as he pushed on the place between Neji's balls and entrance.

"..I d-don't have one.. hn.. ah.." Neji panted, while wincing and moaning in pleasure.

Sasuke groaned in frustration. "..It'll hurt without it." Sasuke said as he pushed the top of his finger in Neji's ass before pushing it over Neji's spot behind the balls.

"..F-for me or.. hng.. ah.. f-for you..?" Neji panted, while spreading his legs.

"..Both actually." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck. "But more for you." He added.

"..D-don't you have.. hn.. one..?" Neji asked.  
"No, this is your house remember." Sasuke groaned. Damn that Neji for not having a sex life. This was not gonna work without a condom.

"...Y-yes but I'm ah…a v-virgin." Neji panted. "...And I n-never planned…hn.. on having s-sex."

"..Well you're not gonna have it now either since we don't have a condom." Sasuke said, stroking Neji once more before pulling back.

"..W-why not?" Neji asked, frowning. Now they were in the mood, naked, excited.. why not?

"Because it's just gonna be painful and not pleasure, especially for you. And especially since you're a virgin." Sasuke said and kissed Neji briefly.

"..Oh... o-ok.." Neji softly said, a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll do it over at my place soon. I have more then enough condoms there." Sasuke said and grinned.

Neji smiled softly. "..Aren't you m-mad anymore?" He asked.

"Yes, because if I was mad I would jump you and almost have sex with you. You're such a moron sometimes Neji." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about now Sasuke." Neji dryly said. "You never know, some people have sex out of frustration, that's why I asked. "

"It was sarcasm. Anyhow, I'm not mad at you anymore. Maybe we should get dressed." Sasuke said, looking at himself and Neji, completely naked.

"Hmm perhaps.. but I like you when you are naked." Neji said, pouting a bit, grinning from the inside.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, but it's a little weird sitting here naked and not do anything don't you think? It would look like we're nudists or something." Sasuke said.

"No one's going to enter you know." Neji said, and gave a snort.

"I know. But I'm still no nudist." Sasuke said and smirked. "Besides, you wouldn't want me to fuck you now, trust me. And I will if you keep walking around nude." Sasuke said.

"Hey, watch it with the language. We are not going to 'fuck', we are going to have sex." Neji said, smirking.

"But not now indeed." Neji added.

"We would fuck or have sex, whatever. It's all the same." Sasuke said and pulled on his boxer, then threw Neji's pants to his face.

Neji caught them with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Can't take a joke?" He asked.

Sasuke smirked at Neji. "You're so easy." He said and shook his head, then pulled on the rest of his clothes.

"Don't make fun of me." Neji said, pouting a bit again. He started to put on his clothes too, starting with his boxer.

"Ah but it's so much fun. And you look cute with that pout." Sasuke said and kept smirking, then planted a kiss on Neji's forehead.

"I do?" Neji asked, putting on his pants.

"Yes you do. Now get me something to drink, because I'm practically drying out." Sasuke said and gave Neji a soft tap on the head.

"Water?" Neji asked and stood, quite surprised that he just obeyed.

"Anything you want me to drink." Sasuke said. He always had quite a hand of getting people to do what he said. Neji was just a little easier sometimes then others. Sasuke couldn't complain.

"Some orange juice?" Neji asked, while walking to the kitchen (with his boxer and dress on).

"Yeah sure. Hey Neji, could you do me a favour?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"Depends on what it is." Neji said, while getting the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Put on boy clothes and get off the make-up?" Sasuke asked. Now that he knew Neji was a boy, he somehow didn't like Neji walking around in a dress like that.

"...Sasuke you know I can't." Neji said.

"I mean in your own house. Now." Sasuke said and sat down on the couch.

"Are you ordering me around now?" Neji asked, while giving Sasuke his drink.

"No. The now was for if you can't wear different clothes now. Since nobody's around but me." Sasuke said and took the drank with a faint smile.

"Hmm yes that's true.. but I'm so used to those dresses now." Neji said

"Do it for me." Sasuke said. If he was gonna be with Neji, he wanted to at least be with the real one when they were alone.

"..But I don't even have pants." Neji said, frowning. "I'd do it for you, but well.."

Sasuke sighed annoyed. "Fine. Then at least get rid of the make up." He said.

Neji nodded, walking out of the room. He came back a few seconds later, without the make-up. The only difference was that the faint blush on his cheeks was gone now and the black line under each eye was gone too.

"Thanks.. That looks so much better Neji." Sasuke said and smiled. Neji looked really good now, even better then he already did. It was great.

"It does?" Neji asked with a smile, while he sat down beside Sasuke.

"Yeah it does. You look more like a boy now." Sasuke said and sat closer to Neji.

Neji looked at him with a small smile now.

"But I still look a lot like a girl right." Neji said.

"Well actually, now that I look at you better, you don't really look like a girl THAT much. But maybe it's just because I saw that pretty dick of yours." Sasuke said and smirked.

Neji's face immediately got red now.

"..I guess that's it.. I guess.." He stammered. Shit, with remarks like these he really didn't knew what to say.

"Tomato. I never saw you that red. And just because I mentioned your male parts down there." Sasuke said and smirked even more.

"Shut up." Neji said and gave Sasuke a slight push, while he was trying to work away his blush.

"Aaw, poor Neji. I bet no one ever saw your dick before right?" Sasuke said and pulled Neji closer, arms around Neji's waist.

"Don't act so mean." Neji said, pouting again and putting his arms over each other.

"That's not mean, I just like it when you blush and pout." Sasuke said and laughed a little. He then kissed Neji on the mouth.

Neji smirked a bit and then kissed back, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck. He welcomed Sasuke's tongue gratefully by opening his mouth when he felt Sasuke's tongue against his lips.

Sasuke pushed it against Neji's tongue, starting a battle for dominance he was sure he would win. This made him happy.

But Neji fought back and tried to move his tongue in Sasuke's mouth instead, moaning softly. He was in for a little fight.

Sasuke pushed back slightly harder then moved his tongue around Neji's and pushed against it again. He moaned a little from time to time. This was good.

Neji moaned and guided Sasuke down with him, so Neji was laying with his back onto the couch now and with Sasuke on top of him.

Sasuke laid onto Neji a little better and massaged Neji's shoulders he was holding now. He moaned into Neji's mouth a little more as the fight between their tongues continued.

Neji kept kissing back, kept continuing the battle, but after some time he felt his tongue getting a bit tired of all the pushing and slowly let Sasuke take it over. He was losing but he didn't care. It just felt good.

Sasuke smirked a little that he was winning and kept kissing Neji. He moved his hands to Neji's face and held them there. Neji skin was so smooth, it was a great feeling to just touch it.

Neji gave a soft moan and moved his arms over Sasuke's back a little, softly massaging it. He kept kissing with his eyes closed in a comfortable way.

Sasuke shifted a little on Neji, not breaking the kiss one second, though he was losing his breath quickly. He just didn't want it to stop.

Neji felt Sasuke shifting above him a bit, and he himself was quite out of breath too now, so he decided to push Sasuke away slightly. He was looking at Sasuke now, panting a bit.

Sasuke looked back, breathing heavily from the lack of air. He then lay down on top of Neji, his head in Neji's neck. "Y-you pick things up r-rather quick.." He panted.

".And you don't have any condition." Neji said, still panting a bit, but smirking. He was just playing around a bit.

"..S-shut up." Sasuke said and smirked a little, then sighed into Neji's neck. This felt rather good, laying like that with Neji.

Neji laughed softly, while putting his arms around Sasuke's back now.

"We should've done this years ago..." Sasuke said softly after a while of silence.

"..I know.." Neji answered.

"..How long did you have a crush on me?" Sasuke asked curious.

"..For a year or something.." Neji muttered.

"So...Really Neji.. why did you never say anything?" Sasuke asked.

"..I was afraid for your reaction." Neji said. "And I was afraid to tell you about me being a boy."

"You shouldn't have been.. promise me you won't keep secrets from me anymore." Sasuke said softly again.

"I won't.." Neji said. "..I really won't.."

"Promise me.." Sasuke said.

"I promise.." Neji softly said.

"Thanks.." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck once. He then laid his head down again. "We can't tell anyone can we?" Sasuke asked, obviously upset.

"..Tell them what..? About us or about me being a boy?" Neji asked.

"Both. But most about us..." Sasuke answered.

"About us we can tell right.. You're a guy and they think I'm a girl.." Neji said, shrugging a bit.

"Most people also know I'm gay.." Sasuke stated.

"..You can tell them you were wrong.." Neji said softly. "Unless you don't want that."

"Well here's the thing...I don't wanna put up an act.." Sasuke softly said.

"..Then we have to hide it." Neji softly muttered.

"..I don't want that either...I just wanna be proud of you when you walk next to me.. but not when you're a girl.." Sasuke said, starting to feel guilty.

"..I'm sorry.." Neji softly said.

"Don't be...What do you wanna do?" Sasuke asked.

"..With what?" Neji asked.

"Do you wanna tell them we're boyfriend and.. girlfriend, or do you wanna keep it a secret?" Sasuke asked.

"..I think keeping it a secret will be the best.." Neji softly said.

"It will be better for you." Neji added.

"Maybe...I don't think it really matters what we do. It'll be lying either way right?" Sasuke said.

"If we don't tell anyone we don't lie, right?" Neji said. "..And perhaps it's better to not tell, else I'm lying to my friends again.."

".. Maybe.. or maybe we are. But we'll do what you want Neji." Sasuke said and smiled in Neji's neck.

"..Not lying is the best.." Neji said. "..And we still have toilets." He added the last thing, laughing a bit.

Sasuke laughed with him. "You idiot. And what would people think if you and I walk into a 'toilet' together?" Sasuke said and laughed again.

"Oh yes that's not logical indeed." Neji said with a snort.

"There. We'll just have to do things like that at our homes." Sasuke said and kissed Neji in his neck again, content.

Neji nodded. "I know.." He softly said. "We'll find a way.. perhaps we could do some things together too, going out or something.."

"Yeah. How about tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine with me." Neji said and smiled. "Are you going to pick me up?"

"Sure I will. ..Are you gonna go as a boy or a girl..?" Sasuke asked, sounding upset again.

"...I'm sorry, but I can't risk it yet... I'll look if I see someone from school tomorrow and if that's not happening, I will go as a boy the next time." Neji said.

Sasuke sighed. "..Fine..." He muttered.

"I'm sorry.." Neji softly said. He felt guilty about this.

"..It's fine.." Sasuke muttered again and pushed himself closer to Neji, just to make sure Neji really was a boy.

Neji was silent now. He looked at the ground. He knew Sasuke didn't liked him like that. Damn, it would have been better if Sasuke would have been a pervert who liked boys in dresses or something..

"..Just buy one boy outfit then ok...? For at home.." Sasuke said, almost whispering.

"..I will.." Neji promised.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. He would hold on. Even if they had to hide it. Even if he had to pretend Neji wasn't a boy. He would stay with Neji. Because it was Neji.

* * *

**And that was chapter two! Review?  
**


	3. 3: Betrayed

**Chapter 3: Betrayed**

* * *

The next day Sasuke and Neji arrived at one of the few clubs in the city. The whole day they had acted like nothing had happened between them. The day had went by like all the other days, but it was a lot harder then usual. Now Neji stepped off Sasuke's motor, dressed in a black dress which reached his knees, he had chosen for a model from the eighties. And he was wearing black pumps under it. His hair was in a ponytail and he had put up a little bit of make-up. Not too much, else he would irritate Sasuke.

Sasuke put his motor on a lock and turned to Neji. "So...how are we gonna act? Like boyfriend and girlfriend, or what?" He asked.

"I'd like the boyfriend and girlfriend thing, but I don't know if there are people from school in here.." Neji said.

Sasuke sighed and kept silent. He walked to the door annoyed already.

Neji felt a sting of guilt going through him. Damn... he didn't deserve Sasuke at all. But he followed Sasuke inside. The club was a bit smoky, but it was nice. There weren't any trouble makers.

Sasuke walked to the bar, knowing Neji was following him. He reached into his pocket to grab his wallet but...it wasn't there. He checked his other pocket. Still not there. He must've left it at home. "Neji I have to go home for a little while, I forgot my wallet." Sasuke said as he turned around. Neji frowned.

"I got some money too, so.." Neji said.

"I don't care, I'm paying. Just stay near the bar ok?" Sasuke said as he moved past Neji. There was no way Neji would pay.

"..Alright." Neji said and then sat down at the bar. When Sasuke had gone, he noticed he already was a bit thirsty.

"Can I have a glass of water please?" He asked the barkeeper.

The barkeeper nodded and turned around to pour Neji a glass of water.

Neji meanwhile looked around a bit. A lot of people in here were smoking, he noticed. And a lot of couples were here too. No one was paying attention to him because they were being very busy with themselves. Neji turned around again after a while to take his glass from the bar as he saw he got company. Company he couldn't use at this moment.

"Hello. How nice to see you here pretty girl." It was Mizuki, sitting next to him. He had the big smirk on his face again.

"...I told you that you should leave me alone." Neji said, while taking his glass of water from the bar now.

"Ah but I never said I would. Come, I know you want me." Mizuki said and looked sinister.

Neji decided to try to ignore this guy and took a sip from his glass of water. Sasuke had told him to stay near the bar, so..

"Ah come on pretty girl. I'm sure you'll want me soon enough." Mizuki said.

"Why would I?" Neji asked, while he took another gulp.

"I just feel that you will." Mizuki said and smirked broadly.

Neji looked at him for a moment and just finished his glass. When he did that, he decided it was enough now. He stood, but then grabbed the bar again when he felt himself become a bit dizzy. Shit.. what was happening?

"Feeling a little 'dizzy'?" Mizuki asked as he slowly pulled Neji towards him.

Neji looked at him, frowning, and then his eyes widened a bit. Oh god.. this couldn't be what he thought it was..

"..I.. y-you..?" He stammered, not knowing what to do. Shit.. did this guy put something in his drink..?

"Outside? Splended idea." Mizuki said and wriggled his eyebrows, then took Neji out of the club.

Neji tried to get away, but his legs wouldn't work with him. He was so dizzy.. He stumbled a bit behind Mizuki, who was holding his arm, pulling him with him.

Mizuki took him outside and pushed him into the bushes. "Getting horny already?" He asked.

"...D-don't.." Neji brought out, while he landed onto the ground heavy. He brought up his arms a bit, to shield himself, but it went too slow.. much too slow.

Mizuki sat down on top of Neji and started to lick him, quickly pulling of Neji's clothes. He smirked all the while.

The only thing Neji felt was the tugging on his clothes, and he felt his body shook everytime Mizuki tugged on his clothes. He kept trying to open his mouth to speak, but no sound was coming out. He moved up his arms again, to push Mizuki away. This couldn't be happening.. Mizuki would find out about his secret..

Mizuki now pulled off Neji's dress and saw the bulge in his boxer. He smirked. "Well well well, do we have a little secret?" He asked.

Neji frowned now, feeling his head rolling to the side now.

Mizuki smirked and pulled Neji's boxer down, then squeezed into Neji's dick, starting to lick him all over again.

Neji let out a wince while he felt a wave of pleasure going through him. He started to see spots now, he was 'that' dizzy at the moment.

Mizuki started pulling Neji's dick, while undressing himself fast until he too was fully naked. He pushed in a finger into Neji's ass. "You're tight. A virgin hm?" Mizuki said and smirked.

Neji bit his lip while he moved one leg up a bit. Shit.. Sasuke.. where was Sasuke..?

"Ah well, this might hurt a little." Mizuki said and slid on a condom. He then grabbed Neji's hips and pushed into him roughly, hitting Neji's spot immediately.

Neji, who thought that his voice was gone completely, let out a yell out of pain and pleasure now. Especially pleasure. He got overloaded with pleasure through his body. God.. this felt good.. but wrong.. so wrong..

Mizuki started pushing in and out of Neji at a quick pace, hitting Neji's spot over and over again, stroking Neji's length. He had that kid right where he wanted him, whether it be a girl or a boy, Mizuki wouldn't care.

Neji moaned loudly now, panting and moving his head from the left to the right.

As Mizuki was slamming in and out of Neji, filling him with pleasure, Sasuke drove up to the club again. He heard strange noises from the bushes. Moaning and panting. He was sure people were having sex there. He ignored it first, but when he walked by, he saw a pump. A black one. Exactly like Neji's. And then he was worried. "..Neji? Are you out here?" Sasuke asked. What if something happened?

Neji meanwhile heard Sasuke's voice going through his head like some kind of echo. He continued the moaning softly, while his eyes opened and closed again, in some kind of regular ritm. He was filled with pleasure and confusion now. Who was there, calling him..? Who was it..?

Sasuke walked into the bushes, and then heard the sounds of the moaning coming closer. And then he saw Neji's other pump.. Neji's dress.. Neji's purse.. and then he saw the one single thing that he never in his whole life wanted to see. Neji was lying on the ground and...Mizuki was ramming into him. Having sex. With Neji. His Neji. Sasuke just stood there, before he felt his eyes starting to prick.

Every time Mizuki rammed into Neji, Neji's body shook and a moan got out of Neji's mouth. It was really hard to hear that he was unwilling. Because Neji had his hands on Mizuki's chest, but wasn't making any attempt to push him away.

Sasuke then hid his pain, the betrayal he felt by getting angry. He walked up to the two and rammed Mizuki against the head, then giving Neji a hurt look and turned around, walking away. To think Neji would do this to him...betray him.. hurt him...after that day before.. after how great everything had been...Neji ruined it.. Neji broke his fucking heart.

Neji only saw this very vague. He saw a figure slamming Mizuki away, heard some noises and then the pleasure returned. The dizziness got worse and everything got darker and darker. Until it finally went black.

* * *

Sasuke was dumping his motor at a small house now. It wasn't where he lived. But he didn't wanna come home to his own empty house. He had tears pouring down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them. Neji had really hurt him, so badly. He didn't know what to do anymore but this. He rang the bell and waited.

It was silent for a moment, before the door opened and his brother opened the door, dressed in old jeans and a huge white shirt, with paint over it.

"..Hey." Itachi said, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"..Please let me in..." Sasuke sobbed softly as he was hugging himself.

Itachi opened the door further for Sasuke and let him come in, closing the door.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked, sounding concerned. He was surprised to see Sasuke like this.

"..Nothing...N-neji.." Sasuke said and started to cry again. How could he have been so stupid in the first place? Neji wasn't reliable. Neji lied. For years. So why did he care so much. Why did it hurt like hell?

Itachi, not really knowing what to do, hugged Sasuke.

"Who is Neji?" Itachi asked. "..Wasn't that one of your friends?"

"...He was...and then he was a boy all of a s-sudden.. and we a-almost had sex...a-and we were in love.. and t-then we went out tonight and I caught him having sex with someone else!" Sasuke cried out as he grabbed Itachi tightly.

"..What?" Itachi asked, frowning. "He was a boy all of sudden? Did he had an operation or something?" He didn't get any of this.

"..N-no.. he had pretended to b-be a girl all t-those years.. and t-then he told me he w-was a boy yesterday and I f-forgave him...and h-he betrayed me.. He used m-me.. He doesn't l-like me at all.." Sasuke sobbed again.

"..I.. shit.. I'm so sorry for you Sasuke.." Itachi said. "..Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?"

Sasuke nodded. "...I'm so s-stupid.." He said.

"Everyone once makes a mistake like this Sasuke.." Itachi said, taking Sasuke with him to the living room. "You'll learn from this. Be happy that you didn't have a long relation with him before he cheated on you."

"..B-but he was my best f-friend for years...I thought I c-could trust him.. and then h-he does this...all those t-times we talked meant nothing to h-him.. I mean n-nothing to him..." Sasuke sobbed as he sat down on a couch.

"..What happened exactly when you found him?" Itachi asked. "If you even noticed the details.."

"Just him, moaning, panting, sweating. He l-liked it.." Sasuke answered and held on to a pillow.

"..Damn.. I don't really know what to say Sasuke.. do you want to sleep here..?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I don't wanna go home now.." He said.

"I understand." Itachi said. Then he sighed. "Let's make your bed ready then."

"..Thank you..." Sasuke said and sniffed. He stood up to follow Itachi and they started making his bed ready. "...Do you mind this Itachi..?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not." Itachi said. "It's a bit depressing that I have to stop painting now for a moment but you deserve more attention then a painting right." He winked at Sasuke after this.

"Sorry.." Sasuke said and then smiled. At least he could really always count on his brother.

"Don't be you idiot." Itachi said. "There. You jump in and then I'll get your chocolate milk. Tooth brushing isn't needed." He smirked.

"Thanks Itachi...Really." Sasuke said as he started getting his shoes off and his pants and shirt.

Itachi smiled. "You're welcome Sasuke." Itachi said. "You're welcome and you can always come to me, you know that."

* * *

The next morning, somewhere at the other side of the city, Neji woke up, moaning softly. He had hell of a headache, and his whole boy was arching. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't in his own house. This wasn't his house at all.. there were all kind of posters on the walls, and it was a mess in the room. What had happened? Where was he?

"Hello, had a nice sleep?" A voice from right beside Neji said. You could hear he was smirking.

Neji turned around, startled, and looked into the eyes of Mizuki.

"..You?!" Neji yelled, shocked. He quickly jumped out of the bed, to search his clothes. "Why am I in your room?!" He yelled. Holy crap.. he was naked and his ass hurt.. a lot. Did they..?

"Why have you forgotten? You weren't so scared when we came here, or rather when YOU 'came' here." Mizuki said and smirked even more at Neji.

"Where are my clothes?!" Neji yelled, furious but scared, not even listening to what Mizuki was saying.

"Well I don't really know, so why don't you sit down here and we do it all over. Maybe that will freshen up your memory." Mizuki said, still smirking.

"You are sick in your head, what did you give me?!" Neji yelled. He remembered himself sitting in that bar, waiting for Sasuke to come back. And then Mizuki had came.. but what happened after that?

He walked around, searching for his clothes. He was panicking.

"You didn't think so when you were screaming from pleasure last night." Mizuki said and licked his lips when Neji was walking around naked.

"Stop looking at me and give me my clothes you asshole!" Neji yelled, really furious now. He walked up to Mizuki and slapped him hard across the cheek.

Mizuki just smirked even more. "I will give you your clothes if you will be my 'girl'friend." He said.

"You are crazy, you really are!" Neji yelled and then just grabbed the first long shirt he saw, put it on and walked to the door.

"Oh but Neji, you wouldn't want people to find out about your little secret now do you?" Mizuki said sinister.

Neji halted at the door now, turning around.

"..What secret?" Neji asked, already knowing what Mizuki knew, but not wanting to believe it.

"You didn't really think I missed the part that I was screwing another whole right? I know you are a boy now." Mizuki said as he got out of bed, tying his sheets around his waist.

Neji frowned and looked at him.

"..What do you want?" He asked. That guy'd better not even try to get closer.

"I already told you right. You will be my so called girlfriend and you will do as I say." Mizuki said and DID walk closer to Neji.

"...You really are sick." Neji snapped and just walked away a bit. Shit.. he had to warn Sasuke about this, before Sasuke would think he was with someone else.

Mizuki grabbed Neji's arm. "You are not going anywhere, or do you want me to show the students this pretty picture?" Mizuki said and held a photo in front of Neji's face.

Neji frowned and looked at the picture. It was a picture of himself, laying on the grass.. naked. Oh crap. He didn't knew what to say anymore. He looked at the picture with a frown. Shit..

"Well? What will it be hm?" Mizuki said, pulling Neji back into the room with him.

"...I don't want anyone to find out.." Neji muttered.

"Well then you are my girlfriend from now on. And I want you to stop all contact between you and that raven haired boy. But I don't think he would want any contact with you now anyhow." Mizuki said and pushed Neji on the bed.

Neji frowned and kept laying still.

"Why wouldn't he?" He asked, feeling himself becoming sick. A sting in his stomach.

"Because he didn't seem to like you last night either, when you were screaming in pleasure and being taken by me." Mizuki said and moved over Neji.

Neji felt his breath got stuck in his throat. Sasuke.. saw them? Oh god.. he had to talk to Sasuke.. He felt sick and scared now, with this huge guy over him. This huge naked guy.

"But, if I ever see you having contact with that brat or if you ever tell him about this blackmailing, then he's gonna be beaten up and the pretty picture I showed you, will be spread throughout the school. So don't even think about it." Mizuki said and licked Neji's neck with a smirk.

Neji pushed Mizuki away now.

"..Keep your hands off me." He said, sounding afraid. Did he actually had sex with this guy yesterday night?

"I told you, you will do as 'I' say." Mizuki said and pushed Neji's hand against the bed, then licked down his chest.  
"...What do I have to do then..?" Neji asked, his voice soft. How did he get into this mess?

"Right now, nothing at all. You will not contact that raven haired brat, you will not listen to what he has to say, if he tries to talk to you, you walk away. And otherwise I will send Hidan to beat him up. But right now, you don't have to do anything." Mizuki said with a smirk and pulled off the long shirt Neji had been wearing.

Neji looked away, feeling his eyes starting to water.

"..Please leave me alone.." Neji softly said. He felt a huge sadness coming over him. He had to give up on Sasuke now, else Sasuke would be beaten up very bad..

Mizuki gave one hard squeeze in Neji's dick, then stood up and threw Neji's clothes to him. "Get dressed, put on your happy face and you will be joining me at school. As my new girlfriend that is of course. And you know the rules." Mizuki said with a smirk and then left the room.

Neji looked at the door, feeling worse then ever. This was going to be tough.. really tough..

* * *

That morning, Sasuke had been forced to go to school by Itachi. He wasn't look forward to it. Most of his classes were with Neji after all. And if there was one person he didn't wanna see, it would be Neji. Sasuke was standing at his locker, putting books in his backpack. He wasn't really paying attention though.

"Yo dude." A voice to his right said, and when Sasuke turned around, he was looking into the grinning face of Kiba.

"...Hey." Sasuke said, not really sounding nice or glad to see Kiba. He wasn't really. He had rather been home right now, with Itachi.

"Whazzup?" Kiba asked, surprised at seeing that Sasuke wasn't really happy to see him.

"..Nothing...just tired I guess.." Sasuke said, then turned away. He couldn't believe himself. Even after Neji cheated on him...kind off.. he was still defending his secret. Sasuke bit his lip.

"Hmm alright." Kiba said. "Ey Ino!" Kiba waved at Ino now.

Ino waved back and walked towards them. "Hi guys. Have you seen Neji? I tried calling her last night, but she didn't answer the phone." She said. Sasuke turned to his locker again.

"Nope, haven't seen her yet." Kiba said. "Oh, speaking of the Devil." He smirked, pointing towards Neji, who was walking towards his locker now.

"Oh good. Neji! Come here!" Ino said and signed for Neji to come over. Sasuke grumbled on the inside. He didn't wanted Neji to come over. He prayed Neji would just ignore it. Just be a bitch about it all. He wished Neji would just stay away.

Neji looked at Ino and then looked around. He quickly walked over now.

"..Hey Ino." He said, then looked at Sasuke, doubting. Would he risk it? He kept looking around.

Sasuke tried to ignore Neji, keeping his back towards the rest. He bit his lip even harder. Images of what he had seen were flowing through his head and it pained him so much more.

"I tried calling you last night Neji. Where were you?" Ino asked.

"..I.. something happened.. I'll tell you if we are alone.." Neji softly said. He bit his lip, while looking at Sasuke now.

Ino looked at the both of them confused. Then someone walked up to them. A big guy. Mizuki. He grabbed Neji's arm and smirked. "Coming love?" He said and pulled Neji with him, not giving anyone time to think of what happened.

Neji frowned and gave Ino a look, before he was being pulled around a corner. Kiba frowned. What the hell?

Sasuke threw his locker closed and stamped away. Neji was an ass. Not worth crying for. And yet he couldn't keep the stupid tears away.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kiba called after him.

"Just follow him Kiba. He's not gonna turn around now." Ino said. Something was up, and they had to find out what. Sasuke in the mean time stormed into a toilet.

Kiba ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"What's up?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing.." Sasuke said and pulled his arm free, quickly wiping of his tears. Nobody had to know.

"..Sasuke.." Kiba softly said, looking at him concerned. "You are crying.."

"..I'm not...I just had...something in my eye.." Sasuke lied, biting his lip again. He couldn't cry now. He would ruin it. He would ruin Neji's cover. And his own.

"..Sasuke come on.." Kiba said. "We're your friends.."

"Yeah I thought that Neji was too.." Sasuke muttered, then turned away and splashed some water in his face. In the mean time he felt some tears leaving his eyes again. Luckily nobody could see them.

"..What happened between the two of you?" Kiba asked, while giving Sasuke a tissue.

"Nothing happened...She.. just showed her true self." Sasuke said. He hated this. He hated not being able to say anything. Hated that he had to talk about Neji as a girl. Hated that he had lost Neji. He took the tissue with a nod and dried his face.

"What did she do then?" Kiba asked. "Does it have something to do with that guy?"

"..Yeah.. but it was nothing...I can't tell you." Sasuke said and his face turned from sad to anger. It was his way of hiding things. Just get angry. Don't let people know you're upset. He would never trust anyone with that again.

"Why can't you?" Kiba asked.

"I just can't ok." Sasuke snapped and threw the tissue away. He felt bad of how he was reacting towards Kiba. He probably meant well. But he couldn't bring it up to tell Kiba the truth.

"..Ok.." Kiba slowly said, a bit surprised. It was a bit annoying that Sasuke never told him something.

"..I'm sorry.. I just can't tell you Kiba.. I promised it.." Sasuke said, sounding guilty.

"..Alright." Kiba said. "It's your choice." He shrugged.

"..I promised Neji I wouldn't tell ok.. otherwise I would..." Sasuke said.

"..So you're mad at him but you're not going to tell us why?" Kiba asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"...It's more complicated then that.." Sasuke said. Maybe he should tell Kiba.. maybe that was better .

"..Alright.. it's your choice hm.." Kiba said.

"..Kiba...if I tell you.. Do you promise you won't tell anyone else? Not anyone..." Sasuke asked. He had to get it of his case.

"Of course not, we're friends for that.." Kiba said. Where the hell was Ino anyway?

"...Neji's not.. he's not...not a girl.." Sasuke said and looked to the floor.

Kiba looked at him for a moment now, not knowing if this was a joke or what. When he saw Sasuke's face, he was very surprised.

"..What the.. heck..?" Kiba brought out. "Are you serious..?"

"Yeah well.. yeah.. He's a boy." Sasuke said. He wondered if Neji would hate him for this.

"...Are you serious?" Kiba asked, his eyes wide. "..She.. He.. doesn't looks like a guy at all.. why would he hide himself then?"

"..He's gay.. and he was ashamed of it...so he turned himself in a girl so he could have boyfriends...and he wanted to be a girl to get a job.." Sasuke explained.

"..Damn.. that's terrible.." Kiba said, frowning. He felt sorry for Neji. "..But why are you guys mad at each other then?"

"...We kind of got together two days a go.. but..." Sasuke bit his lip again. He didn't wanna see those images anymore, but they kept hunting him.

"..But?" Kiba asked.

"..But Neji cheated on me..." Sasuke softly said and tried to blink his eyes away.

"...With that Mizuki guy?" Kiba asked, frowning.

"..Yes.." Sasuke brought out, feeling his throat getting thick.

"..Are you sure about that?" Kiba asked.

"Yes...I saw them..."Sasuke answered

"..And was Neji willing?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. He was moaning and panting and what not...Holding onto the guy...His face was full of pleasure.." Sasuke said and tried to keep the tears away, but then grabbed his head with one hand and let them fall. It was just too hard.

"..Where was it then..?" Kiba asked, sighing, and hugging Sasuke. "..I can't believe that Neji would do that out of her.. his free will.."

"At a c-club...In the b-bushes...he was w-willing.. I saw it.." Sasuke sobbed as he let Kiba hug him.

"..Sasuke.. I heard a lot of things about Mizuki using.. pills.. that he puts pills in people's drinks.." Kiba softly said.

"..W-what pills..?" Sasuke sobbed.

"..Pills that weaken your muscles.. so your brains too, which let you relay on your instinct.." Kiba softly said. "..And when that happens, you can't struggle anymore and you'll react to your instincts.. if you have sex then with someone, you'll react to that earlier then when a plane flies over one metre from your head."

"...You t-think that's what happened..? H-he didn't even t-tried to talk to me.." Sasuke sobbed, but was calming down a little.

"..If that happened, then he wasn't even able to talk Sasuke.." Kiba said. "Then he wouldn't be able to think clearly. If that's what happened, he wouldn't even have known you were there."

"..Y-yeah.. but he didn't c-call me in the morning.. He had t-the chance to try and t-talk to me just now...and h-he didn't.." Sasuke said, wiping his tears away.

"Yeah I saw that." Kiba said. "...It wouldn't surprise me if Mizuki threatened Neji with something.. I mean, I was talking with Neji this week and there he told me that he was afraid of Mizuki. Why would he be his 'girlfriend' then?"

"..I d-don't know...maybe I should talk to him.." Sasuke said. Maybe Neji really was forced in this. But still...it had looked way too real. Way too willing. And Neji didn't seem to regret it.

"You should." Kiba said, nodding.

Sasuke nodded back. "..Thanks Kiba." He said, calmed down.

"You're welcome." Kiba said, nodding.

* * *

**We're going really fast with this thingy, I hope you guys like it!  
**


	4. 4: Wounded and lost

**Chapter 4: ****Wounded and lost**

* * *

Sasuke had decided to go and talk to Neji. Or at least try. He had to know the truth about what had happened. He walked through the school, looking everywhere, but couldn't find Neji. He then saw him outside. With Mizuki and the other guy. He sighed. This was gonna be hard. He walked outside. "..Neji..." He said, when he was close enough to be heard.

Just at the same time as Neji turned around, the other guy, Hidan, grumbled and then walked to Sasuke and gave him a huge blow against the cheek.

"What are you doing?!" Neji angrily yelled at Hidan, quickly walking towards Hidan and Sasuke.

Mizuki though, pulled Neji back. "You're not going anywhere. He is not allowed to come near you." Mizuki said and held Neji tightly. Sasuke gave out a moan as he put his hand on his cheek. Damn that hurt. But he wouldn't give up. "Neji I have to talk to you." He said.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry!" Neji said, struggling to get loose.. "It's not what you're thinking!"

"Get away from here." Hidan said and shoved Sasuke.

Mizuki pushed a hand to Neji's mouth so he would keep his mouth shut.

Sasuke looked angry at Hidan and Mizuki. "I'm not going, I have to talk to Neji." He said and tried to walk past Hidan.

But Hidan grabbed Sasuke's arm, turned him around and rammed him hard into the stomach.

Neji screamed something into Mizuki's hand, still trying to get loose, while he bit down hard into Mizuki's hand. They would only harm Sasuke if Neji talked to him, they said. They were breaking their own rules. They had to frigging STOP hurting Sasuke!

Sasuke moaned as he grabbed to his stomach. "..W-why won't you just let me talk to Neji..?" He asked angry. He had to know. He just had to know what was going on.

Mizuki in the mean time grabbed Neji's hair tightly. "Now shut up." He snapped.

"..S-Sasuke get out of h-here.." Neji said, while he felt tears coming up into his eyes.

"Get the hell away from here you freak." Hidan snapped. "And don't you dare to tell anyone about this."

"..I'm not l-leaving." Sasuke said and turned around to face Neji. "Just tell me." He snapped, still holding his stomach. Mizuki made a sign to Hidan.

"S-Sasuke he put something in my drink l-last night!" Neji quickly said, before Mizuki could stop him.

Hidan grabbed Sasuke's arm again and kicked him in the stomach, after that he punched Sasuke on the head.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Neji yelled, now really in panic. He started to struggle even harder, not really caring that the skin of his head hurt now.

Sasuke gave out an awkward scream before falling to his knees, holding his stomach and head in pain. His head was on the floor now too. He felt dizzy and damn it hurt. He couldn't think straight anymore.

"We're going." Mizuki said. "Don't you talk to Neji again." He spat at Sasuke then pulled Neji with him.

Neji let out an angry scream and then elbowed Mizuki hard in the stomach, so Mizuki let go of him, and quickly ran back to Sasuke.

"..Sasuke Mizuki knows about me being a boy and threatened me to tell everyone." Neji said, looking at Sasuke concerned, pulling him up. ".Please believe me, I don't hate you. Not at all. I love you."

Sasuke heard Neji talk but he couldn't speak back. His head hurt so badly, he felt so dizzy. But he heard the words. He heard it. 'I love you'. Neji had said that. Neji didn't mean to hurt him.. it wasn't Neji's fault. Sasuke grabbed Neji's shirt to keep himself up, but Neji was being pulled away again. Mizuki was taking him with him. "We'll punish you at home." He said to Neji.

Neji tried to get loose another time, but it has no use. This time he couldn't get away. It nearly broke his heart to have to leave Sasuke alone like this. But he had no choice. He was being taken away.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kiba walked out, searching for Sasuke. When he got there, he saw Sasuke laying there on the ground, hugging his stomach. Oh shit.

"Sasuke!" He yelled and ran towards him. "What happened?"

Sasuke just moaned back. He was in so much pain. His stomach hurt, his head hurt and it felt like everything was spreading through his body. "..N-neji..." He managed to get out, but then gave out a moan again.

"..Shit, we need to bring you to the first aid." Kiba said and then picked Sasuke up, he was strong enough to carry Sasuke, and started walking towards the school again.

Sasuke grabbed Kiba's shirt again. It was his instinct. He moaned every time Kiba took a step. His head hurt so bad it was insane.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked, while walking into the school again, getting strange looks.

"..N-no..." Sasuke moaned. He wasn't alright. He had to get up on his feet and help Neji. Who knew what was happening to him now.

"..Damn it.." Kiba muttered and walked even faster. When he arrived at the medical room in their school, he quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in." A sweet sounding woman's voice said. Sasuke in the mean time gave out another moan.

Kiba opened the door and went inside, together with Sasuke.

"Could you please check on him?" Kiba asked Shizune, the school's medical. "He has been beaten up."

"Oh dear." Shizune said as she looked at Sasuke. "Can you put him down there and tell me what happened?" She asked and started grabbing her first aid kit.

"I don't know what happened." Kiba said. "I found him like this."

"Hmm. He doesn't look to good." Shizune said and checked a couple things with Sasuke and started to disinfect the wounds.

"Does he have to go to the hospital?" Kiba asked, concerned.

"I don't think he will. I'll treat his wounds and he'll get some painkillers, but he looks ok over all. He'll have a headache for a while though." Shizune answered as she started bandaging Sasuke's wounds.

"Ok.." Kiba said, sitting down onto a chair. "Should I let him stay here then?

"Yes. We will call his parents. Do you have their number?" Shizune asked and Sasuke let out another moan as one of his wounds was being treated.

"His parents aren't alive anymore." Kiba said. "I'll give you the number of his brother."

"Oh. Well that's fine too." Shizune said and nodded at Kiba. "You can write it down there." She pointed to a notebook on her desk.

Kiba nodded and wrote it down.

"..I have to go to class now.. but can you ask Itachi, his brother, to call me when he can come home? Or when he can talk?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, I will. Thanks for bringing him here. Now off you go." Shizune said and turned to Sasuke again.

Kiba nodded. "Thanks." He said. "And good luck, Sasuke."

Sasuke just moaned as an answer, something that sounded like a thank you. Shizune nodded to Kiba and treated the rest of Sasuke's wounds.

Kiba left the room, still concerned for Sasuke. There was a lot that had to be explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neji and Mizuki arrived at Mizuki's home now. Mizuki had opened the door and had pushed Neji inside and closed the door, and was now calmly putting off his coat.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to make contact with that brat?" Mizuki said as he hung up his coat. He turned to Neji.

"...You said you would only beat him up if I'd contact him." Neji said. "But you just let him be beaten up for nothing."

"He tried to contact you so he should be kept away." Mizuki said and pushed Neji into his bedroom.

"..You never said that." Neji protested, while he walked backwards, away from Sasuke.

Mizuki pushed Neji onto his bed. "Then I will tell you now. He can't come near you and if he does, he'll get beaten up." Mizuki said and sat on top of Neji.

"..Get off me.." Neji softly said.

"No." Mizuki simply said and then pulled up Neji's dress.

"..Please.. don't.." Neji softly said. God damn it... He should be screaming at Mizuki now. Hitting him.. but what if they beat up Sasuke even more?

"You don't have any say in this now do you?" Mizuki said and grabbed Neji's dick through his boxer.

"Please!" Neji yelled, while pushing Mizuki away, putting his legs up before his dick.

"Shut up Neji! You know the deal!" Mizuki yelled and hit Neji, pushed his legs open and pulled off Neji's boxer.

Neji let out a wince now. He started to struggle again, trying to kick away Mizuki. This was his instinct that was working. He wanted to be safe now, not here.

Mizuki pushed Neji down to the bed and pulled down his own pants and boxer slightly, to reveal his own dick. "You do as I say or your raven haired brat is dead." Mizuki growled.

Neji stopped moving now, but started crying. He felt so helpless now. He didn't knew what to do.

"This time it won't feel as good as yesterday." Mizuki snapped and then suddenly pushed into Neji. This would be his punishment.

Neji screamed out as he felt Mizuki ramming into him. He grabbed the sheets behind him.

"P-please stop! Hng.." Neji yelled, panicking again.

"Shut up, this is your punishment!" Mizuki yelled and started ramming into Neji harder and harder, pushing all the way in.

"Stop! STOP!" Neji yelled, while the tears kept streaming down his face. He felt that Mizuki was tearing his entrance apart. It hurt so much.. why couldn't Mizuki just beat him up?

"SHUT UP!" Mizuki yelled as he pushed in even harder, tearing Neji's entrance open. He pushed is as hard and many times as he could.

Neji kept screaming and crying, he never had had this much pain in his whole life. He was sure he was bleeding heavy now. He shakily opened his legs wider, so his entrance got a bit less tighter. It hurt so much.

After what seemed like hours Mizuki finally released into Neji with an immense thrust that went deeper then the others. It tore Neji's entrance even more. Mizuki then pulled out of Neji. "..W-well. I hope you learned your l-lesson." Mizuki said and grabbed the sheets and left the room, leaving Neji behind to be broken.

And broken he was. Neji never felt so bad in his whole life. He had just been raped. Really bad. He knew he had to go to the hospital now, but he couldn't find the energy to stand up, to even move his head. He felt weak. Weak and broken.

* * *

Sasuke had been dismissed by Shizune and was now waiting for Itachi to pick him up. His stomach still hurt a little and he had a massive headache, but he didn't care anymore. He could only think of Neji. Of the words he had spoken. 'I love you'. Would Neji really love him? And what happened to Neji after they left? Was he hurt too? Sasuke sighed.

After some more time, a small black car stopped before the school and Itachi stepped out.

"Hey." Itachi said as he saw Sasuke. "Which bastard did this to you?"

"Don't go after them." Sasuke said, knowing Itachi would kill anyone who touched his little brother. "It was a friend of Mizuki, who had sex with Neji." He said and stumbled towards Itachi. His stomach prevented him from walking normal.

"..Jeez." Itachi said, supporting Sasuke. "Why can't I beat them up?"

"Just don't.. It'll make it even more of a mess.." Sasuke said and supported himself on Itachi.

"Hmm alright.." Itachi said. "Why were you beaten up?" He moved towards the car now, letting Sasuke in.

"...I tried to talk to Neji." Sasuke said as he sat down uncomfortable.

"..Why?" Itachi asked, while closing the door and walking around the car now. He stepped in, closing his door now.

"..Kiba told me that Mizuki guy used pills to get people in his bed..so.." Sasuke said.

"..He did that with Neji?" Itachi asked, frowning, while starting the car.

"..I think he did.." Sasuke softly said.

"..Alright.. so where is the whole beating up thing about?" Itachi asked, still angry that someone had dared to hurt his brother.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know.. They don't want Neji to have contact with me for some reason." Sasuke answered.

"..Could you tell me what exactly happened?" Itachi asked. He started to drive now.

Sasuke nodded. "I walked up to Neji and those other two guys. And I just said Neji's name then I got hit in the face. Neji screamed, Mizuki held him. And then I said I had to talk to Neji and Neji said something. I tried walking past that guy, but he turned me around and hit me in the stomach. I think Neji tried to get loose and I tried to talk to Neji again and got hit in the head and stomach again. Then Neji got loose and told me stuff...and then he got pulled away and after some time Kiba found me." Sasuke explained.

"..Fucking bastards.." Itachi growled. "And this means Neji isn't with that Mizuki guy willing. Is he safe?"

"I don't know if he's safe. But he's not willing.. no..." Sasuke said softly.

"Hmm.." Itachi hummed. "Well, we'll see hm."

"Oh, you had to call Kiba by the way." Itachi added.

"I know. I'll do that at home..." Sasuke mumbled, being sure Itachi would just drop him off at his place.

Itachi nodded. "Alright, if you want to come at my place it's fine too." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked at Itachi. "You'll let me stay there?" He asked.

"If you want, I will." Itachi said, shrugging.

"I'd like to." Sasuke said.

"Alright, then I'm going to drive to my house." Itachi said, nodding.

"..Thanks..." Sasuke said and smiled a little.

"You're welcome." Itachi said, winking.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Neji woke up at the same place where he ended the day before. After the.. rape. He woke up in Mizuki's bed, while his body arched, a lot. He let out a wince when he woke up.

Mizuki was dressing in that room and he turned around with a smirk. "Ah you're awake. Get up." Mizuki demanded.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then decided that it would be better to obey. He did as he was told, and moved himself up with his arms.

"Get your pretty dress on. I'm going to show you off around the city." Mizuki said with a smirk.

"...I'm not sure if I can walk.." Neji softly said, while getting his dress off the ground, sitting onto the bed.

"I don't care, you will have to, or you know the punishment." Mizuki said, buttoning up his shirt.

Neji was silent and stood, feeling a sting of hurt going through him. He hoped Mizuki wouldn't do something to him today. He pulled on the dress and searched for his underwear.

"You're wearing this." Mizuki said, holding up a thong for Neji.

Neji frowned and looked at it. He accepted it, but knew that he was even going to be in more pain by this. He put on the thong now, wincing as he felt it press against his entrance.

"Good boy. Now get to the bathroom and make yourself pretty." Mizuki said.

"...W-where are my shoes?" Neji asked.

"In the living room." Mizuki said.

Neji nodded and walked into the bathroom, freshing himself up and putting on some make-up. When he was done with that, he left the bathroom, walking in a silly way because else it hurt too much, and walked into the living room.

"Put your pumps on, we're leaving." Mizuki said.

"..You don't do breakfast?" Neji asked, frowning. He was really hungry. Meanwhile he put on his pumps.

"We're eating in the city." Mizuki said and pulled Neji with him.

Neji tried to walk normal, but it was a hard thing to do.

"...W-where?" Neji asked, wincing a bit.

"You'll see. Now shut your mouth unless I ask you something or tell you to speak." Mizuki snapped as he pulled Neji outside.

Neji frowned and looked at him, but allowed Mizuki to drag him with him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

That same day, Sasuke decided to call Neji. He had to know if Neji was ok. If Neji still wanted to talk to him. He dialled Neji's number and waited. He would be so glad if Neji really picked up his phone. Even happier if they could talk.

After some time, the phone was being answered.

"Hyuuga Neji speaking." The soft voice of Neji said. But this time it was even softer, it sounded.. weaker.

"Neji, it's Sasuke. Are you ok?" He asked worried. Neji sounded weak. Hurt.

"Hey.. to be honest, no.. are you..?" Neji asked.

"I'm fine, just a headache. Neji what happened to you? Did he do something?" Sasuke asked.

"..He.. I.. well.. he punished me yesterday.." Neji softly said, searching for a good way to say this. It was hard.

"Did he hurt you? What did he do Neji?" Sasuke asked, really concerned now. Neji sounded so bad. So hurt.

"..H-he raped me.." Neji managed to bring out. He felt the tears prick in his eyes again.

"...What? Why? Neji where are you?" Sasuke asked. He had to get Neji away from that guy. How dare he do that to Neji? How dare he?

"He s-said I needed to be punished.. I'm at his home.." Neji said, biting his lip.

"Where is his home Neji?" Sasuke asked. He needed to know. Neji wasn't safe there.

"..I didn't see somewhere which street it is.. but it's facing the police station in the south of the city." Neji said, letting out a soft wince as he sat else now.

"I'll get you out of there Neji...I promise you.." Sasuke said, he then heard a door open at Neji's side of the phone. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING!" Sasuke knew it was Mizuki. "Neji hang up now!" He yelled into the phone, then heard Neji being hit.

Neji let out a wince and quickly put off the phone now, leaving Sasuke behind with only a few beeps to hear.

"WHO WERE YOU CALLING!?" Mizuki yelled as he pushed Neji to the bed and hit him again.

Neji winced and put his arms before his head, to protect himself.

"I w-was calling Ino!" Neji yelled, not that it sounded like yelling.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! GET YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Mizuki roared.

"Please don't do this to me again!" Neji yelled. "I beg you, please!" He was getting desperate now. He couldn't be raped again.. he wouldn't be able to handle that.

"SHUT UP!" Mizuki said and hit Neji again. He started pulling off Neji's clothes again.

"Mizuki please!" Neji yelled. "I'll do everything, just don't do this to me!" He chose to ignore the hit now, though it did hurt.

"Then what would you do hm!? There's nothing better for me then sex, shut your ugly mouth!" Mizuki yelled and turned Neji around once he had taken all the clothes off.

"P-please, I'd even give you h-hand jobs and blowjobs, just don't do this to me again!" Neji yelled, getting afraid again. The comment about him being ugly didn't really matter to him.

"I don't want that and if I would I would just force you Neji. Now shut up." Mizuki said as he opened his pants, pulling out his already hard erection.

Neji closed his eyes and he started crying. He cried a lot these past days. He grabbed the matress, because he knew what was going to come.

"..W-why do you w-want sex w-with me then..?" Neji sobbed. He didn't understand it anymore.

"Because you're hot." Mizuki said and then trusted into Neji, immediately pushing in and out of Neji with immense force.

Neji screamed out again. It was even more painful then the day before, because it hadn't healed. He felt his old wounds being ripped open again. He saw spots before his eyes now. The pain was too immense.. he couldn't handle this.. it was too much. He tried to get away now, tried to crawl off the bed. It was too much..

Mizuki just held his hips, keeping him in place and trusted in as deep as he could every time. He felt Neji being ripped apart.

"MIZUKI STOP!" Neji yelled all of sudden. "YOU'RE KILLING ME!" It really felt like he was being killed slowly. This was too much. He was getting crazy.

Mizuki pushed Neji's face down into a pillow to shut him up. He kept thrusting into Neji, even harder now. Neji would have to shut up.

Neji was screaming into the pillow now, crying even more. He tried to push himself up from the pillow, since he was almost being choked now. He couldn't see something anymore, and that was not only because his face was being pushed into a pillow now. He felt the blood trickling down his ass, onto his legs and then onto the mattress.

Mizuki saw the blood and then pulled out. He stood up. If Neji would bleed like this longer, he would die. And then he would be useless. "Get yourself fixed." Mizuki snapped and threw Neji a towel.

But Neji didn't react anymore, he just laid there, breathing heavy. He only felt the stinging pain, and felt hot, burning. His body was burning. It hurt so much.. And the blood kept coming.

Mizuki pushed the pillow on Neji's entrance. That way it would stop bleeding soon. He then walked out of the room.

He left Neji there now, who was sinking away slowly into the darkness. He wouldn't be able to walk for more then a week. Longer perhaps. And then he would be taken again. It was over. Just over..

* * *

Some time before that, when Neji had hung up on Sasuke, Sasuke started to panic. He ran downstairs. He had to save Neji. Had to go there. "Itachi! Itachi you have to drive me somewhere!" He screamed desperate.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, while walking out of his working room. He was a bit startled by Sasuke's behaviour.

"We have to save Neji!" Sasuke yelled as he was putting on his coat.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, frowning, while grabbing his coat too.

"Mizuki...Mizuki he...Neji was raped!" Sasuke yelled, desperate and feeling tears forming in his eyes. He just didn't know what to do or think. The only thing he knew was that they had to save Neji.

"What?!" Itachi yelled. "We're going there now!" He immediately ran out the door, towards his car. If the guy got raped it was serious.

Sasuke followed him quickly, sitting down in the car. "Please.. hurry." Sasuke said.  
Itachi nodded and quickly started the car once he was sitting too, racing off. "Where is it?" Itachi asked. He was cursing. What kind of ass would rape someone else?

"Facing the police office in the south." Sasuke said, shaking. He was so scared of what had happened to Neji. Mizuki had come in.. would he have...did he.. again?

Itachi nodded and raced towards that place. It wasn't really far away.

"..Shit.. do you know which house it is?" Itachi asked.

"No.. the one facing the office.. I don't know anything else." Sasuke said.

"Alright.. we'll just ring the bell at a house and ask where Mizuki lives." Itachi said. They drove in silence for some time, until they arrived at the police office. Itachi almost jumped out of his car and locked it.

Sasuke quickly followed him. After some houses, they finally found out where Mizuki lived. They rang the bell several times. "...He isn't opening the door..." Sasuke said and looked at Itachi concerned.

"We're going to use the back door." Itachi said and walked through the little garden of Mizuki's house, over a little path. When he reached the door, he tried it and it opened.

Sasuke followed Itachi and walked in before Itachi could even take a step. "Neji!? NEJI!?" He yelled through the house.

Itachi closed the door behind him, following Sasuke through the house. He opened a door.

"He's not in here." He said, and opened another. "And not in here either.. I guess we have to go upstairs."

Sasuke ran upstairs and opened the first door. There Neji was. Laying on the bed, a towel on his ass, blood on the bed. Was he even still alive? "Neji.. Neji listen to me.. Neji." Sasuke said and walked to Neji, softly turning him around.

Neji looked at him weakly, not even having the energy left to turn his head to look at Sasuke better.

"..Holy crap.." Itachi muttered under his breath as he came in and saw how Neji was looking.

"..Neji answer me..." Sasuke said, biting his lip against the tears. He pulled up Neji a bit, into his arms. Neji looked so bad. So hurt. Like he wasn't even there anymore.

Neji winced because of the movement, as he felt the wound starting to bleed again. It hadn't had the time to heal yet. He was so tired because of all the blood he had lost.. He tried to speak, but couldn't find the energy. He had lost too much blood.

"..We need to get him to the hospital." Itachi said. "Can you carry him? And place the towel to his entrance again.."

Sasuke quickly pushed the towel to Neji's entrance again and pulled him up. "Let's just hurry." He said, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. He took Neji with him outside and laid him down in the car.

Itachi got into the car too, starting it again.

"..He can still make it Sasuke." Itachi said, as he saw Sasuke crying. "..Don't be afraid."

"..But it's been all my fault...If I hadn't just.. just left him there.. in those bushes, this would've never happened.." Sasuke cried as he stroke through Neji's hair, shaking.

"..You never knew this Sasuke.." Itachi said, while he drove away now, heading for the hospital. "..You were just so afraid to be betrayed that you believed you were."

"..It's all my fault.." Sasuke sobbed and placed his coat over Neji. He felt so terrible. So guilty. Neji didn't deserve this. Not at all..

"..Sasuke it's not.." Itachi said. "It really isn't.. you can't help it that Mizuki is like this.." At that moment Neji passed out, he had lost too much blood, he had too little energy left.

"...He can't die too.." Sasuke whispered, while still crying.

"..He won't.." Itachi said, while starting to drive even faster.

"..You don't know that..." Sasuke said and placed both his hands on Neji's cheeks. He felt so cold and yet he was burning up. Sasuke couldn't lose Neji too.

"...Get Neji into your arms already, we're almost there." Itachi said, while the hospital already was able to be seen now.

Sasuke pulled Neji into his arms, making sure the towel stayed put. He quickly wiped his tears away too.

A few seconds later Itachi stopped the car and stepped out. They had to be quick.

Sasuke practically jumped out of the car. He hurried himself toward the hospital. "Someone please help us!" He yelled.

Itachi closed the door quickly and locked it, then came running after Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" A nurse asked, who was just putting something in a container.

"..He.. he got raped and he lost so much blood.. god please help him." Sasuke begged the nurse. Neji had to be helped. Had to be saved some more.

"Follow me." The nurse said and practically ran into the hospital. "Is Tsunade free?" She asked an other nurse who was just passing by. "We got someone here who got raped."

"She's free now yes. I'll get her. Room 234 is free." She said and ran off. Sasuke was following the nurse all the time, freaking out.

"Follow me." The first nurse said to Sasuke and walked away, heading for room 234.

Sasuke did what she said. When they arrived at the room he quickly put Neji on the bed. "Will he be ok?" He asked worried like hell.

"We can't say that." The nurse said. "How many times did he get raped?"

"..I don't know...I think twice.. maybe more.. please tell me he'll be fine.." Sasuke said desperate.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." The nurse said. "Ah, Tsunade, please look at him quickly. He got raped two times or more, miss."

"Ah. You get him out of here. I will do what I can." Tsunade said and put on some sterile gloves. Sasuke was being taken away by the nurse. "...P-please let me know..." He said, scared now. Worried.

"We will, we will." The nurse said. "You can wait in the waiting room, but you can go home also, then we'll call you once we have news."

"I'll stay here." Sasuke said and nodded to the nurse. She walked away. Sasuke turned around and walked right into the arms of his brother. He just needed him to calm down.

Itachi sighed and hugged Sasuke close, then took him with him towards the waiting room.

* * *

**And another chapter is done!  
**


	5. 5: Forming trauma's

**Chapter 5: Forming trauma's**

* * *

After some time of waiting, the doctor, Tsunade, entered the waiting room again, together with the nurse from before. It was evening already.

Sasuke jumped up when he saw them. "How is he? Is he ok? Will he be alright?" Sasuke asked as he looked at them.

"He will be alright." Tsunade said. "We put him on a drip and we emptied his intestines, so he won't have to use his anus for some time. We stitched the wounds, as far as it was possible. He's awake now, but be careful with him. He's still very weak. You can put the alarm when something happens and we'll come. I have to go to another patient now."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you...thank you so much.." He said. The other nurse signed for him to follow her. Sasuke looked at Itachi questioning. Would he wanna come too?

Itachi nodded.

"I'll come too, but I'll leave you alone for some time too." He said, while standing up and following the nurse. "I just want to look at how the boy is now."

Sasuke nodded and signed Itachi a thank you. They followed the nurse and then entered the room. "You got some visitors." The nurse said to Neji, then left the room again. Sasuke looked at Neji.

Neji moved his head towards Sasuke and smiled weakly at him. He was glad that Sasuke was here.

Itachi smiled. "I'm glad that he's ok." Itachi said. "I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some too, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes please." He said and then walked towards Neji. He sat down on a chair beside him. "How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked softly.

"..A bit w-weak.." Neji softly said, almost whispered.

"..And other then that?" Sasuke asked and hesitated first but then grabbed Neji's hand in his.

"..It still hurts.. but I'm s-so glad I'm out of there.." Neji said, while pinching a bit into Sasuke's hand. It wasn't much, but it was something. He was laying on his stomach now, so he couldn't really put much power in it anyway.

"..I'm glad you're out of there too.." Sasuke said as he pinched back and stroke through Neji's hair. "..Neji I'm so sorry..." He said softly.

"..For what..?" Neji asked, frowning slightly.

"...For not helping you...not getting you away that night at the club..I was so scared you would die.." Sasuke said as he squeezed Neji's hand.

"..You didn't k-know I was unwilling Sasuke.." Neji softly said, snuggling down into the pillow a bit more.

"..I'm still sorry...so sorry.." Sasuke said and sat down on the bed, putting his head in Neji's neck.

"..Don't be.." Neji said, while looking at Sasuke, a bit concerned. "..I love you.."

"..Neji.. do you mean that?" Sasuke asked. Nobody used to tell him they loved him. So.. why did Neji all of a sudden?

"I do.. I just want to tell you.. you never know.." Neji softly said, while biting his lip.

"..What do you mean?" Sasuke asked worried. You never know what?

Neji made the slightest hint of a shrug with his shoulders and looked away silently.

"..Neji.. what do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked as he kissed Neji's ear softly.

"..I'm not sure if I'll survive it when it happens again.." Neji softly said.

"But it won't happen again Neji...It won't.." Sasuke said back softly. He stroke through Neji's hair and kept holding on to Neji's hand.

Neji stared at the ground.

"..Mizuki acts like I'm his property.." Neji softly said.

"But you're not Neji. You can report this and he'll be out of your life." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck again. Everything to calm Neji down a little.

Neji nodded. "..I know.." Neji softly said. "But do I have prove?"

"..The stitches? And the towel probably holds his DNA too.. so...Don't be scared anymore." Sasuke whispered the last part and closed his eyes as he rested his cheek on Neji's.

"..I hope the towel holds his sperm.." Neji softly said, sighing. "..I'm tired.."

"You should sleep." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's cheek, then pulled back.

Neji nodded. "..I will.." Neji softly said. "..I love you.."

"I love you too Neji.." Sasuke sighed and sat down on the chair again, waiting for Neji to fall asleep.

Neji smiled at him and let his eyes close very softly. Once Itachi entered the room with some coffee, Neji was already sleeping, peacefully this time.

* * *

A week later, Neji was finally dismissed from the hospital and Sasuke was there to pick him up. He was glad Neji had survived it all. Glad Neji was coming back. He didn't like hospitals all too much. He waved at Neji as he was being brought to Sasuke and Itachi by a nurse.

Neji smiled at him and walked towards Sasuke. "Hey." He said.

"Hey. How are you feeling now?" Sasuke asked as he took Neji over from the nurse and nodded.

"Still a bit dizzy, but fine." Neji said. Itachi already walked outside, towards his car.

Sasuke followed him, taking Neji with him carefully. "I'm glad you can go home now." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad too." Neji said, smiling.

"But...Wouldn't you be safer at my place?" Sasuke muttered, almost not understandable.

"What did you say?" Neji asked, not having heard Sasuke really well.

"...Well.. if it wouldn't be better if you stayed at my place.." Sasuke said softly.

"..It would.." Neji softly said. "I'd like that."

"..Ok.. I'll let Itachi know.." Sasuke said and felt a blush creep up to his cheeks. He brought Neji to the car silently and sat him down.

"Why are you blushing?" Neji asked surprised, while he sat down.

"You're going to let me know what?" Itachi asked, who was leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette.

"Neji's going to stay with me for a while." Sasuke said, ignoring Neji. He sat down beside Neji now.

"Ah alright." Itachi said, nodding, while putting out his cigarette. "Fine with me."

"I know. Can you drive us home then?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Itachi said, nodding. He got into the car, closing the door. "Let's go." He said, while starting to drive.

Sasuke carefully pulled Neji closer to him. He needed close contact now. And he was sure Neji wanted it too.

Neji sighed softly, while laying his head into Sasuke's neck.

"..How long till it's fully healed Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"..Probably another week." Neji said softly, enjoying the warmth of Sasuke's body.

"That's fast...good.." Sasuke said as he smelt that comfortable smell of Neji. That sweet smell. He really had missed Neji. A lot.

Neji softly put an arm around Sasuke's chest now, so he was even closer now.

"It is.." he softly said.

Sasuke sighed from happiness. "..I really love you Neji..." He softly said.

"Thanks.." Neji said, smiling. Itachi was smiling too, while focusing on the road.

"We're almost home.." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's forehead.

Neji nodded.

"I'm glad.." He softly said.

"We're not almost home, we are home." Itachi said, smirking. He stopped the car.

Sasuke smiled and opened the door. He helped Neji out. "Thanks a lot Itachi.. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Sasuke said.

Itachi smirked. "Not a lot, probably." He said, winking. "But well, I'm going to work on my paintings today, so you guys practically have the house for yourself, except for my working room." He locked the car now.

"Ok. Thanks. Good luck with your paintings then." Sasuke said and helped Neji inside.

"Thanks." Itachi said, and walked into his working room, putting the door closed. After a few seconds, loud rock music could be heard out of the room.

Sasuke helped Neji to the spare room Itachi had for him. He sat Neji on the bed, then sat down against the wall and his pillow too. He then sighed. So much had happened in so little time.

Neji sighed too, laying down a bit, with his head onto Sasuke's legs. He was still tired.

Sasuke moved his hand through Neji's hair, the other resting on Neji's shoulder. This felt good. This felt peaceful. And he was glad it was with Neji.

"...Did Ino and Kiba ask questions..?" Neji asked all of sudden.

"...Yes.." Sasuke said, suddenly feeling a wave of fear going through his body. He had told Kiba...and now he had to tell Neji he had. What if Neji would be angry with him? Or worse.. disappointed or hurt?

"...And...?" Neji asked.

"...Well.. Neji don't be mad at me.. but I told Kiba.." Sasuke said softly and looked away.

Neji was silent for a moment. "...That's good.." He softly said, almost whispered.

"...What?" Sasuke asked surprised. Did Neji just say that it's good?

"..It's good.. they have to know right.." Neji said softly.

"...I thought you didn't want them to know.." Sasuke said, a little confused.

"..I know.. but it's better to let my best friends know.." Neji softly said. "..And I want to tell them about the rapes too.. can you invite them tonight..?"

"..Yes, I can...Are you sure about that Neji?" Sasuke asked. Neji had changed a lot.

Neji nodded. "I'm completely sure.." Neji said.

"Ok..I'll call them later then." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"...Can't you call them now?" Neji asked, almost pleaded.

"..Why now?" Sasuke asked, again confused.

"..Well.. then it's over sooner.." Neji softly said.

"..Ok.." Sasuke said and moved Neji's head of him to grab his cell phone. He then pulled Neji up a little and placed his hand on Neji's hip.

Neji frowned and then all kind of images flowed by before his eyes, with Mizuki grabbing his hips and slamming into him...

"L-Leave me alone!" He suddenly yelled, seeing Mizuki before him again, in a blur. He was so shocked that he fell off the bed now, looking seriously scared, shielding himself from someone who wasn't there.

Sasuke was startled and from shock and horror, dropped his cell phone. "What!? Neji what's wrong!?" Sasuke asked as he quickly sat down next to Neji and held his shoulders. What the hell was wrong with Neji all of a sudden?

"LET ME GO!" Neji yelled and pushed Sasuke away, as tears springed into his eyes and he put his legs before his body quickly, looking panicked. He didn't even see Sasuke anymore, but only saw Mizuki.

"Neji calm down! It's just me, Sasuke! Neji please!" Sasuke said as he was terrified of Neji now. Was Neji really this traumatised? What should he do?

Neji let out a yell and pushed against Sasuke's shoulders, wanting to push him away.

Sasuke though, wouldn't let Neji push him away. He pulled on Neji's wrist and pulled him close, holding him tightly. "It's just me Neji.. I won't hurt you." Sasuke said as he kept his arms wrapped around Neji.

Neji kept struggling fiercely and crying, pushing against Sasuke's shoulders. But his struggling got weaker and weaker, and when he finally couldn't move anymore, he calmed down, breathing slower and slower now.

"It's alright Neji. It's fine. It's just me, it's ok." Sasuke said and kept holding Neji close.

Neji closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again.

"..I'm s-sorry Sasuke.." He sobbed.

"Neji it's ok. I understand you're scared. But you're safe here." Sasuke said and hugged Neji, moving his hands over Neji's back to calm him.

Neji calmed down more and more now.

"...Thanks..." Neji whispered, still sobbing.

"It's ok, really." Sasuke said. But he felt something stir in his stomach. Maybe somewhere to him, it wasn't ok.

"...I'm s-so scared of him.." Neji sobbed, while holding onto Sasuke.

"I know, of course you are. But you're fine here Neji. Don't worry." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck softly.

Neji shivered, but nodded, sighing.

"..I'm so sorry.. you s-should have been the one.." Neji brought out.

"..It's fine.." Sasuke said softly, then bit his lip. It wasn't fine to him. Not at all. But Neji didn't need more to worry about.

"..What is i-it..?" Neji asked, as he saw Sasuke biting his lip.

"..Nothing.." Sasuke lied. He wiped Neji's tears away with his thumbs now. Neji didn't have to know.

"..Sasuke t-tell me.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke now. He wanted to know what was wrong.

"..Nothing...I just wanted to be your first and now I can't even be your second because if I touch you you'll freak out...I just wanted you to remember me as your first.. people tend to forget their second.." Sasuke softly said.

"...You'll be the first who'll let me have enjoyed intimate things like sex.. once I've been to a therapist or gotten over it.." Neji softly said. "...And you're the first that I really love."

"...But I can't even touch you now.." Sasuke said and looked away.

"...Sasuke.. can you.. look me in the eyes and touch me again..?" Neji asked. He hadn't seen Sasuke's face when Sasuke had touched his hips. Perhaps that was the reason why he had become so scared.

Sasuke looked at Neji confused. "..Why?" He asked and stared into Neji's eyes.

"..Just do it.." Neji softly said.

Sasuke's hands started to shake. If Neji would freak out again he was sure he would run away and cry. He reached to Neji's hip again with his shaking hand and softly placed it on it. All the while he kept staring in Neji's eyes.

Neji smiled softly at Sasuke while he felt Sasuke touching his hips. He was completely comfortable now. He didn't felt any fear at all.

"..I flipped because I didn't see 'who' was touching me Sasuke.." Neji explained now.

"..So.. it's ok if it's me then?" Sasuke asked carefully as he pulled back his hand, still not sure whether or not Neji would freak out.

"I think it is yes." Neji said, nodding. "..I'm sorry I scared you.."

"..That's not your fault." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"..It's still terrible for you.." Neji softly said, suddenly leaning onto Sasuke with a sigh.

Sasuke was startled a little by Neji's sudden movement, but then leaned into Neji too, holding him close. Neji wanted him near too. "..As long as you're ok, I'm fine too.." He softly said.

Neji smiled softly. "Thanks.." He said. "..I love you."

"..I love you too.." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck softly. He didn't even care they were sitting on the ground anymore.

"..Good.." Neji said and sighed softly, closing his eyes. He was glad he was here, with Sasuke. He never wanted this to end. Never.

* * *

The next day, Neji came walking towards Sasuke, who was talking with Kiba.

"..Hey, can you two come with me?" He asked, wearing a white shirt and black skirt, with white pumps. He was still dressed like a girl.

Sasuke nodded. "Sure. Why?" He asked and started to follow Neji, who was leading him and Kiba outside of the school.

Kiba nodded too, following them.

When Neji was finally outside, a bit behind the school, he turned around to them.

"..I made a decision." He said. "..I guess I want to tell everyone that I'm a boy.. and before I do that, I'm going to tell Ino."

"Wow that's great Neji." Kiba said, almost cheered.

"Yeah that's good. You should tell them who you really are hm." Sasuke said and smiled a little at Neji. He was glad he AND Neji wouldn't have to pretend anymore.

Neji smiled back.

"Yeah.. " He softly said, blushing a bit. "..Kiba, could you perhaps get Ino for me then..?"

Kiba nodded. "Sure." He said with a grin. "Be right back." He walked off, inside the school now.

Sasuke waited till Kiba was away, then turned to Neji again. "Are you really sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes." He answered. "It wouldn't be fair if Ino wouldn't know, and I'm sick of pretending I'm a girl... And that way, people like Mizuki won't be able to get me anymore."

"..I guess not hm. Let's not talk about him..." Sasuke said, feeling a little uncomfortable. It was weird Neji wanted to tell everyone. They could have an open relationship, but things would become different all the way.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked with a frown, as he saw the expression on Sasuke's face.

"No it's just...things will be so different after you tell everyone.." Sasuke softly said. He wondered. Would Neji and him stay this in love after it all?

Neji nodded and put his arms around Sasuke's neck now, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"..I'll keep loving you Sasuke.." He said.

"..Maybe you won't.." Sasuke said, almost whispering and put his arms around Neji's waist.

Neji frowned, but before he could say something, Sasuke was roughly being ripped away from him by Hidan, who put an arm around Sasuke's neck and pressed a black cloth against Sasuke's mouth. Neji gasped and then grew angry.

"Let go of him!" He angrily yelled and started to run towards them.

But Neji also got grabbed from behind. Another cloth now covered Neji's mouth too and there was someone laughing. "Good work Hidan." Mizuki said. Sasuke looked angry at him and tried to pull away from Hidan. But he felt himself getting weak. What was on those cloths?

Neji's eyes widened as he realised that there was chloroform on these pieces of cloth and he clamped his mouth firmly shut, holding his breath. Shit.. He saw that Sasuke already was loosing his power.

"Yeah, you too." Hidan said, grinning. "That feels strange, doesn't it, Uchiha?"

Sasuke shook his head. He had to stay awake. Nothing could happen to Neji. Nothing. He had to help Neji. But Sasuke started to drift away, his mind spinning like crazy.

Mizuki in the mean time growled as nothing happened to Neji. He pushed the cloth almost into Neji's mouth and almost choked him, forcing Neji to start breathing. "This one at least gets what's going on." Mizuki said with a smirk.

Neji clenched his eyes shut as he was being forced to breath and gasped, inhaling a lot of the chloroform. He struggled, tried to push Mizuki away, but he felt himself becoming more and more dizzy.

Hidan pushed the cloth a bit tighter around Sasuke's mouth and nose now, feeling Sasuke's body getting weaker and weaker.

"Heh, this one doesn't." Hidan said. "The Uchiha's almost out of it now. A few more seconds."

Sasuke swallowed once before it all turned dark before his eyes. He had passed out.

"Good. Now this one's starting to feel the chloroform take over too." Mizuki said and smirked as he held onto Neji tightly, still forcing him to breathe.

"Heh." Hidan said. "Uchiha's gone." He said and tossed Sasuke over his shoulder.

Neji tried to stay awake, but felt his body becoming limp. Shit.. he was passing out.. He was forced to inhale again, but it didn't work. He felt a wave of fear coming over him. What were they going to do to them?

"Don't worry Neji. You'll be fine if you just pass out nicely." Mizuki said and made sure Neji breathed in a great amount of chloroform. It wouldn't be long before Neji would pass out now.

And it didn't take long indeed. After a few more seconds Neji passed out now, his body going fully limp.

Hidan smirked. "Let's go." He said.

Mizuki nodded, threw Neji over his shoulder and left with Hidan. They put Neji and Sasuke into a van and drove off. Mizuki smirked. That had been easy, the rest should be going well too.

* * *

Not a long while after, Neji let out a soft moan as his eyes fluttered open. He had a sickening sweet taste in his mouth, and couldn't remember where it had come from. He had a headache too. He clenched his eyes shut again against the light, and then looked around. His eyes halted at seeing Sasuke laying beside him. Unconscious.

"..Sasuke..?" He asked, while placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Well well, awake already?" A voice from a slight distance behind Neji said. It was obviously the voice of Mizuki and you could hear he was smirking.

Neji turned around, feeling fear gripping him again. He saw Mizuki sitting there with Hidan, both smirking.

"..Why did you take Sasuke and me here?" He asked, while holding Sasuke close.

"Well, I couldn't let you be taken away by that little brat now could I? Besides, we had a deal remember?" Mizuki said and smirked at Hidan before standing up slowly.

"..That deal doesn't work anymore, because I'm planning on telling everyone anyway." Neji snapped. "Why did you take Sasuke to here?"

Hidan smirked back at Mizuki.

"So many questions." He said and laughed mockingly.

"Typically Neji. I brought him here to teach him a lesson or two. You and I had another deal other then just the photograph. You were not to contact that boy anymore, do you remember what would happen if you did?" Mizuki said and walked towards Neji with a smirk.

Neji felt his breath got stuck into his throat, felt the panic rising, but also the anger.

"Don't you dare to lay a finger on him!" He yelled, looking at Mizuki furiously.

Hidan stood too now, smirking broadly. He came walking towards Neji and Sasuke too.

"Oh I won't. Someone else will deal with him. In the mean time, I'll have my fun on you." Mizuki said and reached Neji, then pulled him away from Sasuke with a swift pull.

Hidan immediately stood before Sasuke now, so Neji couldn't reach him anymore.

"Leave him alone!" He yelled at Hidan, while he pushed Mizuki away and quickly stood behind a table, so the thing was between him and Mizuki.

Sasuke in the mean time moaned a little. His head was spinning and he could vaguely hear voices. What the hell had happened? He opened his eyes slowly to see the back of a big guy. Then he heard Neji yell and he shot up. "...Neji?" He asked.

Mizuki in the mean time pushed the table aside and grabbed Neji's arm, then pushed him to the floor. "He's awake." He told Neji and smirked.

Neji frowned and looked into Sasuke's direction.

"Sasuke get the hell out of here!" He yelled, panicked, and kicked Mizuki away, jumping up and grabbing a chair now, holding it before him like a shield.

"Good morning Uchiha." Hidan said, smirking, and grabbed Sasuke by the collar, pushing him against the wall.

Sasuke gave out another moan. "..W-what the hell is going on? Neji!" Sasuke yelled and struggled against Hidan, kicking him and hitting him. It didn't help at all though.

Mizuki now slammed the chair out of Neji's arms and grabbed him again, pushed Neji to the floor again and sat on top of him. Neji had no where to go now. "You will both pay for this." Mizuki said and signed something to Hidan.

Hidan smirked.

"It's your worst nightmare." He said evilly and then rammed Sasuke across the cheek hard, then into the stomach. He kicked against Sasuke's legs too, still smirking.

"SASUKE!" Neji yelled, in panic and in anger. He started to thrash wildly against Mizuki, kicking and hitting him. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Mizuki turned Neji around so he was laying on his stomach and sat back down. He pulled Neji's head up by his hair. "Just look at it before we make him look at what I'll do to you." He said.

Sasuke grunted and grabbed Hidan's shoulders just so he wouldn't fall over. What was going on? Why were they beating him up? What were they gonna do to Neji? Sasuke coughed. Everything Hidan hit, hurt so bad.

"You'll pay for getting Neji away from Mizuki!" Hidan yelled, and kicked Sasuke in the stomach now, so Sasuke fell down onto the ground, and then kicked him into his back.

Neji felt the tears springing into his eyes as he saw Sasuke being beaten up while he himself couldn't do anything.

"Leave him alone!" Neji yelled. "Please!" He kept struggling wildly, trying to get loose.

It had no use though. Mizuki held him in place perfectly. Sasuke had let himself drop to the floor. It all hurt so bad. He was shaking. He was hoping Hidan was done now. He was hoping they'd leave Neji alone. Sasuke tried to get up now, moaning. "..P-please stop.." He begged.

Hidan smirked and kicked Sasuke into his stomach again, and then looked at Mizuki.

"Was that enough?" He asked, smirking, while grabbing Sasuke's hair now, moving him up to sit.

Sasuke grabbed to his hair, wincing. A small stream of blood was coming from his mouth now and tears were obvious in his eyes. But he refused to cry. He had to help Neji...he had to save him.

Mizuki smirked. "Do you think that was enough hm?" He asked Neji as he pulled his head back.

"Y-yes, stop it! Leave him alone!" Neji yelled, who was crying. He couldn't look at this.. it was terrible. They just had to leave Sasuke alone.

"Aaw, are you crying?" Hidan asked Sasuke, smirking. He slapped Sasuke in the face again, just for the fun of it.

Sasuke winced once more and grabbed to his face. His nose was starting to bleed, and his whole body hurt. But he was more worried about Neji now.

Mizuki was already pulling off Neji's shirt slowly, smirking. "Make sure he watches." Mizuki told Hidan.

Hidan smirked and then grabbed Sasuke's hair tightly, forcing him to look at Mizuki and Neji.

"Watch it or we'll kill that pretty boyfriend of yours, Uchiha." Hidan whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Meanwhile panic hit Neji.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. 6: Painful memories

**Chapter 6: Painful memories**

"NO!" Neji yelled, while he started struggling again. "NO DON'T! PLEASE!" They couldn't do this to him anymore! Neji bucked and struggled, trying to toss Mizuki off him. He 'had' to get out of here. He moved his elbow back, ramming it into Mizuki's stomach.

Mizuki pushed Neji's head to the ground with a great amount of force. "Stay still or I'll kill your brat!" Mizuki yelled and then pulled down Neji's boxer, that was hidden under Neji's skirt.

"Stop it! S-stop! You can't do this!" Sasuke yelled. He too was starting to panic. They couldn't do this. He had to help Neji. Sasuke started struggling against Hidan, putting his nails into Hidan's arm, trying to get up.

"Do you want him to die, you idiot?" Hidan hissed, while ramming Sasuke across the cheek. "He tried to get away Mizuki!" He yelled, to show Sasuke what would happen if he struggled.

"P-please don't!" Neji yelled, while stopping for one moment with the struggling, afraid of hearing the threatening.

"Really? Did he now? Well we'll just make it that much more painfull for the pretty boy here." Mizuki said and licked over Neji's ear. He then pulled down Neji's skirt and all of a sudden pushed in all three of his fingers.

"DON'T DO THIS! P-PLEASE! I BEG YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST STOP!" Sasuke yelled desperate.

Neji let out a yelp of pain as the three fingers entered him roughly, and tears came into his eyes.

"Stop it!" He yelled, starting to struggle again, trying to move his body against the ground and then away, so the fingers would go out of his body.

"Shut up." Hidan hissed, hitting Sasuke in the face again and now grabbing a piece of rope, and started to tie Sasuke's hands behind his back.

Mizuki pulled Neji back, pushing his finger in deeper. He scissored his fingers now, as wide as he could. "This is just the beginning Neji, you'd better be prepared hm." He said and smirked.

"..S-stop.. just stop. He can't handle this.." Sasuke sobbed. He saw how Mizuki violated Neji. He didn't wanna see it. He closed his eyes shut in reflex when Mizuki rammed his fingers in hard.

Neji let out a scream when Mizuki did this, now pushing his arms back and pulled the fingers out of him. He rolled against Mizuki's arms now with immense force, and managed to get up, while he was still crying. He quickly grabbed one leg of the broken chair, which had broken when it had been tossed onto the ground, and held it before him like a weapon.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, afraid and hurt.

"KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" Hidan yelled at Sasuke. "Mizuki, he doesn't watch! Uchiha, see what happens when you don't!"

Mizuki grunted and got up, pulled the leg of the chair out of Neji's arm and hit Neji with it in the face. It caused Neji's face to be ripped open on several places. Sasuke had his eyes open again, afraid of what they would do and was now screaming for Neji. Mizuki pushed Neji to the floor again.

Neji let out a yelp again once he hit the floor with his face down, sobbing. He moved to lay down onto his back, with his knees before his chest, so he could easily kick Mizuki away if he got closer. He was so afraid at the moment. He felt his cheek bleed heavy, where the leg of the chair had hit him, and it stung a lot. As did his entrance.

"Please l-leave us alone!" Neji yelled, almost begged.

"Silence." Hidan hissed at Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Mizuki yelled and pulled down his own pants. He then roughly turned Neji around again, pushing his hands onto the floor with one hand, pulling Neji's ass up with the other. Sasuke's breathing started to become irregular. He had to stop this. He had to do something. But there wasn't anything he could do. "NEJI! PLEASE! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! STOP!" Sasuke screamed, ignoring Hidan.

Hidan grunted now, grabbing a piece of cloth and bound it before Sasuke's mouth, using it as a gag. That would shut him up.

"STOP IT!" Neji yelled, or even screamed, and started to struggle even heavier, trying to lay down onto his side, to get his hands loosened, to get his body down, he tried everything.

But it had no use and Mizuki pushed in with all his strength. He moaned. "This'll teach the both of you!" He yelled and slammed into Neji over and over again, ripping him apart. Sasuke screamed into the gag, tears were streaming down his face. He felt so useless. They were killing Neji this way. He wouldn't be able to handle this. Sasuke tried everything to get away, but it had no use.

Neji felt like he was screaming the lungs out of his body, while his entrance was being torn open. The stitches got ripped away and blood started to flow again. It was trickling down onto his legs, to the ground now, like it had done before. He didn't knew if he would survive this.. It was too much. Panic and fear were the only things he still felt. He felt so humiliated and ashamed. It hurt so much.

Hidan smirked.

"Do you like this, boy?" He asked Sasuke, whispering in Sasuke's ear again.

Sasuke shook his head. He was still screaming. Screaming for Neji. Screaming for them to stop. But it got muffled away by the gag. They couldn't do this. Neji would die...he would die.. Sasuke started to shake. He couldn't do anything else. He could only watch how Mizuki tore Neji apart. How he was slamming into Neji violently, drawing blood and screams from Neji that pierced through Sasuke's head. He was sure this was the end. This would kill Neji and then they'd made sure Sasuke would follow.

Neji suddenly stopped with the screaming, and his screams turned into heavy sobbing. His throat couldn't take it anymore. He felt his body go lump. It was too much..

"..S-stop.. hng.. p-please.." Neji sobbed. "..I'll d-do everything.."

Hidan smirked.

"Perhaps Uchiha here would like a little show." He said, while giving Sasuke a hit in the stomach again.

Mizuki smirked at this, then pulled out of Neji, turned him around. "Let's try something new." He said and smirked, then grabbed Neji's head and forced his dick inside of Neji's mouth. He then grabbed Neji in an almost impossible position and pushed in his three fingers again, thrusting them in and out of Neji. Sasuke screamed again, his body started giving shocks. He couldn't watch this anymore.

Neji felt himself getting sick while tasting his own blood and the taste of Mizuki's dick. He tried to move his head away and kept sobbing while Mizuki kept ramming into him, this time with his fingers. He removed his arms from the ground now, so he fell down and his teeth came down hard into Mizuki's dick, and he felt the fingers get out of him.

Mizuki moaned loudly as Neji bit on his dick. He hit Neji hard on the back of his head, then placed the broken chair leg against Neji's entrance. "Try something like that again and you'll regret it." Mizuki hissed as he grabbed Neji's hair, pulling Neji's head up and down over his erection. Sasuke's screams started to die out. There was no way out of this. Mizuki was gonna do all those horrible things to Neji and there was nothing he could do. Neji would die. Neji would be hurt. Mizuki would tear him apart. Sasuke started crying loudly now.

Neji stopped struggling now, sobbing uncontrollably, while he gagged every time Mizuki's dick came too far into his throat. He felt himself becoming more and more tired, while the blood kept coming out of his wounds. He was losing blood again. And this time there was no pillow to stop it.

"Shut up you child." Hidan hissed, pulling at Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke started shaking again. He felt fear overwhelming him. He didn't know what to do anymore. He kept saying Neji's name. It was all he could do. Everything was over. Mizuki was making Neji give him a blowjob, a chair leg was pushing onto Neji's already heavily bleeding entrance and Neji would.. die...Sasuke gave up right then and there, sobbing, shaking and crying.

But at that moment, yelling was being heard, and people running, and then all of sudden, the door was being kicked open by Itachi, who was being followed by a couple of police officers.

"SASUKE!" Itachi yelled in shock, as he saw Sasuke being held by a huge guy. His brother was bleeding and crying and Itachi now saw why. He saw the state of Neji and wanted to turn away now, but realised he had to stop the guy. He let out an angry yell and grabbed the guy violating his brother's boyfriend, and pushed him away, hitting him in the face hard.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He yelled, furious. Meanwhile one of the police officers grabbed Hidan and pressed him against the wall.

"Get those two away! And call an ambulance!" One of the police officers yelled and grabbed Mizuki, putting him on his stomach and putting his arms in handcuffs.

Sasuke was still crying and shaking, his eyes were shut tightly. He couldn't think anymore, didn't dare to move. All he could do was cry.

Neji felt too many emotions now and passed out. He was too tired and too many things hurt. He couldn't take it anymore.

Itachi ran over to Sasuke and quickly untied him, pulling him close, against his chest. He stroke through Sasuke's hair now.

"Shh... it's alright now Sasuke... it's alright.." He softly said. He felt like killing those two guys.. what had happened? Meanwhile Mizuki and Hidan were being taken away, as someone else was calling an ambulance.

Sasuke held on to Itachi for dear life, not being able to stop, too scared to open his eyes. He was so scared Neji had died. That Neji was gone. All the images were going through his mind, they wouldn't go away. It was driving Sasuke crazy. "...N-neji..." Sasuke, through hiccups and sobs.

Someone was taking care of Neji now, giving him first aid, while they waited for the ambulance.

"..Neji will be fine now Sasuke.." Itachi softly said, still stroking Sasuke's hair and back. "..Shh.. it's ok now Sasuke.. it's ok..." He was too afraid to ask Sasuke what had happened. Seeing the state of Neji, he could guess it anyway.

Sasuke didn't stop crying. He just held on to Itachi. How could he say Neji would be fine? Neji would be far from fine. Neji would be hunted by images, by the fear. And so would Sasuke. He finally opened his eyes to look at Neji. He started sobbing even more, making sounds he would've considered shameful. He didn't care now anymore.

"..Shh.." Itachi said, now standing up, taking Sasuke into his arms gently. "..You need to be checked up too now.. did they hit you Sasuke..?"

Meanwhile the ambulance arrived and a few men, dressed in white, hurried their way in, carrying a bran card with them. They laid it down onto the ground.

Sasuke nodded and buried his face into Itachi's chest. He didn't wanna look at how the men placed Neji's limb body onto that bran card, taking him away. Sasuke was still shaking and crying, he thought he would never stop.

"..We're going with them too.. do you want to go in the other car, or in the same as Neji?" Itachi asked.

"..N-neji.." Was all Sasuke could bring out. He wanted to stay with Neji, even if he couldn't look, he would stay with Neji.

"..You want to stay with Neji?" Itachi asked, while carrying Sasuke with him, outside.

Sasuke nodded. He held onto Itachi tightly. "..D-don't...l-let.. go.." Sasuke sobbed.

"I won't Sasuke..." Itachi said. "I won't... come.." He stepped into the ambulance now, sitting down onto a chair which stood right beside the bran card where Neji was laying on. Some nurses were wiping away the sperm around Neji's mouth now, and cleaning his body and wounds.

Sasuke looked at it for a while, then turned away to burry his head in Itachi's chest again. He couldn't look at it anymore. It brought back all the images. Sasuke started crying again.

"..Sasuke what did they show you..?" Itachi asked, shocked about Sasuke's behaviour. He kept stroking Sasuke's hair, while the ambulance started to drive.

"..E-everything..." Sasuke sobbed as he shut his eyes tightly. He didn't wanna see those images anymore. Why wouldn't they go away?

Itachi looked over to Neji's bloody body and then to Sasuke again. He didn't knew what those guys did, but it must have been horrible.

"Shh.." He softly said, not knowing what to do anymore.

"..H-he.. raped...N-neji.." Sasuke sobbed, knowing Itachi didn't know what had happened. He didn't wanna think of it anymore though. He didn't want those images anymore.

"..That's terrible Sasuke.. no one has the right to do that.." Itachi softly said, rocking Sasuke a bit. "..It won't happen to him anymore Sasuke.. those bastards are going into jail now.."

"..T-too late..." Sasuke sobbed. It was already too late. It had already happened. Neji was traumatised, Sasuke was sure of it. Everything would change. Neji...would not be Neji anymore.

"..What do you mean..?" Itachi asked, confused. "..I know it has already happened.."

"..N-Neji will...c-change.." Sasuke sobbed and started shaking a little again as the image of Mizuki ramming into Neji flashed through his head again.

Itachi was silent now. He knew Sasuke was right. Neji would be traumatised as hell. He already was traumatised.. But Sasuke was traumatised too.

"..He will.. but perhaps he will be better.." Itachi said. "Let's hope for that.."

Sasuke nodded slightly, still crying and shaking. He cried the entire time until they got to the hospital. And it wouldn't have stopped either if Sasuke hadn't been so tired.

Itachi stepped out of the car, with the almost sleeping Sasuke in his arms. He sighed and then walked after the nurses who were carrying the bran card with Neji on it, towards the hospital. Man this day sucked..

* * *

The first thing that Neji felt when he woke up, two days after that nightmare, was pain. A lot of pain. But it felt like it was.. hidden or something. That it wasn't everything. That he was narcoted.. He opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling before his eyes. Far away. He was laying in a bed..

Someone was moving around in the room, around Neji. It was a doctor. He noticed Neji opening his eyes. "Are you awake boy?" He asked.

Neji frowned and blinked a few times at hearing this voice. It sounded really deep. He looked around and finally spotted the figure. His breath got stuck in his throath. No... this wasn't happening. Mizuki was walking towards him..

"Leave me alone!" Neji yelled, as hard as he could, and moved backwards. He didn't care about how much it hurt at the moment, he wanted to be out of here. He panicked when he noticed that he couldn't get loose, was he tied to the bed?

The doctor frowned at Neji, but he had seen these kind of cases before. He knew the story. He turned around and called for a nurse. "Don't worry boy. Do you need anything?" The doctor asked.

Neji blinked, while the tears started to stream down his face again.

"..G-go away.." He sobbed, moving his legs before him, to protect himself.

The doctor sighed and walked away. It was the only way to calm the boy down. A few seconds later, Tsunade, the nurse, walked in. "So, what do we have here? Afraid of the doctor hm?" She asked and walked towards Neji.

Neji blinked again, while he got silent. He looked at the strange woman now. Wait.. was he in a hospital..? She was wearing white.. and everything around him was white.. He stared at the woman, while he stopped crying too. He knew her from somewhere.

"Yes, you're in the hospital. You're fine though." Tsunade said and started checking things with Neji.

Neji kept staring at her.

"...Where is Sasuke..?" He softly asked.

"In another room. He's stayed here overnight, just like you. He's fine. So how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked as she checked Neji's temperature and pulse.

Neji flinched when Tsunade took his wrist in her hand.

"..I.. alright.. I guess..." He stuttered.

"Something wrong with your wrist?" Tsunade asked as she put it back down, looking at all kind of monitors.

"..N-no.. I just.. startled a bit.." Neji said. He bit his lip as the images of before went through his head. He shivered, hugging himself a bit. "..I want Sasuke here..."

"I will see if I can get him here. You seem fine over all. We'll make sure you'll get a therapist here. You must be traumatized." Tsunade said as she finished her work.

Neji nodded, while leaning back, a bit comforted again, breathing out. He touched his cheek softly, where Mizuki had hit him with the leg of the chair.

"It's not infected. Nothing is for that matter. We'll keep you here for at least a week and see from there. I will see if I can get that boy in here now." Tsunade said and excused herself from the room.

After a long while, Sasuke finally stood in the doorway of Neji's room. He was looking to the floor.

Neji looked at him, feeling happiness going through him. He was so glad to see Sasuke.

"..Sasuke.." He said with a soft smile, wanting Sasuke to come to him. But why was Sasuke looking at the floor?

Sasuke bit his lip and kept standing in the doorway. He was so scared for looking at Neji. He would see it all again. Neji would bring it all back. He hadn't wanted to come here at all. But he couldn't let Neji down either.

"..Sasuke what's wrong..?" Neji asked, concerned now. He frowned. He wanted to hold Sasuke close so badly now..

"..Nothing...I'm just tired." Sasuke softly said and walked closer a little. He still didn't look at Neji.

"..Why won't you look at me..?" Neji asked. He felt all the happiness going away. Didn't Sasuke want him anymore..?

Sasuke was silent for a while. Would he tell Neji? It would break Neji's heart, he was sure of it. But what else should he do? Look at him? Sasuke slowly moved his head up and looked at Neji. He immediately saw all the images coming back. He just had to move through it. Starting to shake softly he walked closer to Neji and kept looking.

"..Sasuke what's wrong..?" Neji softly asked.

Sasuke sat down on a chair next to Neji's bed and grabbed Neji's hand, moving his head onto the bed. He couldn't look anymore. "...I keep seeing it.." He whispered.

"...What happened you mean..?" Neji asked, while putting his hand onto Sasuke's head.

Sasuke nodded. "..It comes back when I...well.." Sasuke didn't dare to tell Neji. It would hurt Neji even more. It would ruin things. More then it already had been ruined. Neji bit his lip.

"..When you look at m-me..?" He asked. This couldn't be happening.. as if it wasn't terrible enough already..

Sasuke nodded slowly and felt his eyes started to get wet again. Hadn't he cried enough? Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand. "..I'm s-so sorry.." He softly said.

"..You c-can't help it.." Neji managed to bring out. "..I g-guess we have to be w-without each other for s-some time then.. because you probably c-can't be in my company either.." He sobbed the last thing, while gripping Sasuke's hand tightly. He was crying too now.

"..I don't w-wanna be without you...I'm s-so sorry.. I d-don't wanna hurt you...I w-wanna be there for you s-so badly...I'm s-so sorry.." Sasuke sobbed as he held onto Neji's hand. His head was still lying on the bed, he was shaking again.

"..I k-know.. I know..." Neji whispered, while sobbing and trying to wipe away his tears. Why did this had to happen? Why did Sasuke see it happen? Why did it even happen..?

"..D-don't hate me...please...Neji.." Sasuke said as he moved closer to Neji and swung his arms around Neji. He was shaking heavily now and he felt it all coming back again, but Neji needed him. And Neji was all that mattered.

"..I'll n-never hate you Sasuke.. but p-please.. if you h-have to go.. please go now.. else it w-will be even harder.." Neji sobbed, while clamping himself onto Sasuke now. He didn't wanted Sasuke to go. He didn't wanted him to ever go. He couldn't be without Sasuke, Sasuke was the only one he loved.

"...You need me.." Sasuke whispered as he felt himself getting drowned into the images again. He bit his lip to resist to them but it didn't work. He started breathing more heavily now.

"..I k-know.. but every m-minute I need you m-more.." Neji sobbed, while more and more tears came. He needed Sasuke so badly.. but he couldn't do this to Sasuke. Sasuke would become crazy.

"..I need t-to be there for y-you.." Sasuke said and then suddenly started to cry. He saw it all again. He was there all over. He couldn't stop it. Neji was bringing it all back.

"..S-Sasuke go.." Neji sobbed. "..You're g-going crazy if you're staying l-longer.."

"..N-no...you n-need me.." Sasuke cried as he was struggling with himself now. He wanted to run away. Just run from Neji. But he couldn't do that. Neji would be devastated. Neji would be hurt so badly. He had to do this for Neji.

Neji was silent now, while he kept sobbing and crying. He wanted Sasuke to stay.. but Sasuke just had to go..

Sasuke bit his lips and then suddenly pulled away, practically running away after a brief 'I'm sorry'. He couldn't take it. He saw everything again and it was just too much. He hated himself for leaving Neji, but he 'would' go insane if he stayed any longer.

Neji swallowed while he looked how Sasuke ran away from him. He felt more and more tears came, and didn't bother about them anymore. It was too much... He bit his lip. Who was left for him..? Kiba and Ino..? No.. he never had that much of a relation with them.. he had only focussed on Sasuke... God damn it... Neji shakily breathed in and out. He 'needed' to survive this.. He felt like giving up now, but he couldn't.. for Sasuke.. he needed to live.. He just had to..

* * *

A week later, Itachi opened the door of Sasuke's room in the hospital and smiled. Sasuke was watching a movie of Donald Duck. It sounded strange, but Sasuke could be calmed down if he watched Disney movies. When he was young, he always came down at night, crying, when he had had a nightmare, and then he could watch a Disney Movie. He had received some bad news about Neji, but he'd only tell Sasuke if Sasuke would ask for it.

"..Hey." Itachi said.

Sasuke turned around and smiled at Itachi. "Hey. I didn't know you would come over today." Sasuke said, happily surprised. Itachi was about the person he'd liked to be around these days.

"Well, surprise." Itachi said and smiled, closing the door. He moved over towards Sasuke and gave him a hug.

Sasuke hugged him back. "Will you watch the movie with me?" Sasuke asked. All he had done the past couple days was watching Disney movies. It kept his mind from other things.

"Sure." Itachi said. "I brought you some chocolate too." He gave a chocolate bar to Sasuke, which he had in his pocket. He sat down onto a chair next to Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and took the chocolate. He opened it and took a piece. He knew Itachi didn't like sweets, so he didn't bother to offer. The two silently watched the Donald Duck movie for a while until Sasuke broke the silence. "..Did you...hear something from Neji?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"..Well.. yeah I did.." Itachi admitted. He was surprised that Sasuke asked. He hadn't expected Sasuke to be this strong.

"...How is he doing..?" Sasuke asked softly. He hadn't thought about Neji a lot. He tried to ban it all out of his mind. But he couldn't help but feel guilty. He couldn't help but hope Neji was alright. That Neji was doing fine.

"..His wounds are almost healed." Itachi silently said.

"..That's good...so...what is wrong then?" Sasuke asked. He could always tell when Itachi was hiding things. It wasn't that hard to miss this time.

"..Well.. his physical health is going backwards more every day.." Itachi muttered. He didn't knew if Sasuke would be able to handle this.. He probably would. But it would hurt.

"...oh.." Sasuke softly said and bit his lip, looking to the floor. Neji wasn't doing fine at all. And it was all Sasuke's fault.

"...He'll be fine soon Sasuke." Itachi said, smiling softly at Sasuke.

"...He won't.." Sasuke whispered and turned around on his hospital bed. He didn't know what to do now anymore. He had been doing well, but Neji had only gone worse. He should be there with Neji. He should be there 'for' Neji. And he wasn't. Was he really such an asshole?

"Sasuke.. you need this period to heal.. mentally I mean.. and when you are healed, you can help Neji to heal." Itachi said. "It wouldn't be possible to heal at the same time, because you wouldn't be able to be there for Neji in the way he needs it."

"..I'm not there for him now either...He's the one who should need all the help, not me...I'm just selfish." Sasuke said and pushed his head in his pillow. He didn't want anyone to see him anymore. He didn't wanna be there anymore. If only he could just vanish. All the shit would vanish with him.

"Sasuke you're not selfish at all.. you know.. it's harder to have someone around who you can't reach, then knowing that that same someone is somewhere and will come once he's better." Itachi said. "I think you're the source of the hope he has left.."

"..How can I be...I left him.. I fucking left him there...I'm terrible.. He should have all the attention.. I should be there for him...He was the one who...and.. and I wasn't.. I miss him..." Sasuke said and felt his eyes started to water again.

"..Perhaps you're almost ready to see him again.." Itachi softly said. "Of course you miss him.. but Sasuke.. he may be the one who suffered from the physical pain.. but you suffered with mental pain.. and the last one is very hard to heal.."

"..He suffered that too...more then me.." Sasuke said and then looked at Itachi with watery eyes. He needed Itachi now, even if he didn't deserve it in his eyes.

Itachi looked at him with a soft look in his eyes.

"Perhaps he did, but what I'm trying to say is that you both need time to heal, and you do that your own way." Itachi said, now pulling Sasuke close again, hugging him.

Sasuke hugged back. "..Maybe.. I still feel guilty...I should go see him again.. soon.." Sasuke softly said as he kept holding on to Itachi. He wanted to see Neji again. He had to see Neji again. He had to try.

"Perhaps indeed.." Itachi said. "..But I think it would be better to wait some more time.."

"..I can't make him wait a lot longer Itachi.." Sasuke said.

"..But what if you're not able to handle it..?" Itachi asked.

"..Then I'll wait some longer..." Sasuke answered. He didn't wanted Neji to feel bad anymore. He really wanted to be there for Neji now.

"Yes but you know... if you go to Neji now, you give him hope.. and if you go again then, he will feel even worse.." Itachi said.

"...If I don't go soon, he'll think I have abandoned him...I can't have him think that Itachi.. I think I'm ready to see him again. I hadn't had nightmares for two nights." Sasuke said and let go slightly of Itachi.

"..Are you sure that's enough?" Itachi asked, letting go of Sasuke.

"...It has to be Itachi...Neji.. Neji needs me." Sasuke softly said. He knew he might just ruin his progress. But Neji really was more important.

"Sasuke it's too early." Itachi said. "Next week you can go.. ok?"

"..Next week might be too late." Sasuke protested. He couldn't leave Neji another week. Neji would be.. too far gone.

"..He won't be gone completely Sasuke.. you really need to be healed." Itachi said. "If you're not, you can't help Neji."

"...But I wanna see him.." Sasuke said. He knew he was acting like a small child. But right now he felt like that. He needed Neji, probably just as much as Neji needed him. And Neji had to be alright, that was the only thing Sasuke cared about right now.

"..I know.. but it might go wrong.." Itachi said. "I'm just concerned."

"I know...But I'm worried about Neji.. You have to let me see him.. maybe when he's asleep? And then we'll see how it goes...please.." Sasuke said.

Itachi sighed.

"...It wouldn't matter Sasuke, we don't know if you can handle it.." Itachi said. "..Alright.. Here." Itachi took Sasuke's wallet out of a bag and then layed a picture of Neji and Sasuke together on Sasuke's lap. He wanted to see if Sasuke could handle that.

Sasuke looked at it. He didn't get any flashbacks so far. He just looked at the picture. It was the only one of Neji and Sasuke together. Looking happy. That's how they should be now. "..I miss him..." Sasuke whispered as he picked up the small picture.

"..I can understand that." Itachi said, nodding. "And what about this one?" He took another picture out of the wallet, which only had Neji on it.

Sasuke looked at it again. He didn't have flashbacks with this one either. But he did started to cry. Not because of any images. Just because he was so afraid that the Neji on the picture would never come back again.

"..See.. it's too heavy.." Itachi softly said. He thought that Sasuke was having flashbacks.

"..N-no...I'm j-just.. I w-want 'that' Neji b-back.. I'm j-just so scared h-he'll never be that again.." Sasuke sobbed as he moved his hand over the picture, trying not to let any tears fall onto it.

"...It will take some time but he will.." Itachi said, while letting Sasuke look at the picture.

"..I c-can't lose him Itachi...I w-wanna see him.." Sasuke said. "...P-please let me see him.."

"...Are you sure..?" Itachi asked, concerned.

Sasuke nodded. "...Yes.. I j-just.. wanna s-see him again.." He said softly.

Itachi nodded and stood. "Come then." He said, while giving Sasuke a pair of socks to wear.

Sasuke quickly put them on, wiped his tears away and followed Itachi out of the room. He smiled at him. "Thanks Itachi." He said.

"You're welcome." Itachi said, nodding. He was still a bit concerned. They walked through the hallway and then arrived at the back of the hallway.

"Well.. it's here." Itachi said. "Should I wait outside for you? Or do you want me to wait in your room?"

"Uhm...just stay here ok?" Sasuke said. He figured if he was gonna do it, he had to do it alone. He softly opened the door. He was nervous, not just because of that he might have flashbacks, but also because he really wanted to see Neji again.

Itachi nodded, sitting down onto a chair in the hallway.

"Good luck." He said.

Sasuke nodded at Itachi gratefully and then walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Good luck indeed, Sasuke..  
**


	7. 7: Nightmares never stop

**Chapter 7: Nightmares never stop**

* * *

Neji was laying in bed, Sasuke saw. He slowly and softly moved closer. Neji was laying in the bed, all rolled up, eyes shut closed. Sasuke sat down on the bed. It was going well so far. For him. "..I'm so sorry.." He whispered to Neji. Neji though, was asleep.

And deep asleep Neji was. He was breathing in and out slowly, but with a frown on his face. Like he was having a nightmare.

Sasuke felt so guilty. Neji probably 'was' having a nightmare. And Sasuke had never been there to help him. Sasuke stroke some hair out of Neji's face. He noticed Neji was sweating too. Sasuke wiped the sweat of Neji's face, somewhere hoping it would wake Neji up.

Neji flinched a bit at the touch, even making himself into a ball more then he already was. He let out a soft wince.

"...Neji.. please, wake up." Sasuke softly said and stroke his hand over Neji's cheek. He felt he could do this. He could help Neji again. He felt the images in the back of his head, but he kept them away. It was going better then he thought.

Neji frowned in his sleep and clenched his eyes shut, and then his eyes fluttered. A shock went through him as he felt that he was being touched and someone was leaning over him. But this time he didn't panic, he just laid there, breathing heavy, shutting his eyes again. He started to sweat even more.

"Neji...it's me.." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji's hair. Something was wrong. Was Neji really that scared of everyone? That he didn't even move anymore?

Neji frowned at hearing Sasuke's voice and opened his eyes again. He finally got the courage together to look at the figure above him now, and looked right into Sasuke's eyes. He stared at him for a few seconds before his eyes watered a bit. Had Sasuke really come back..? Or was he going to say goodbye..? He didn't even dared to speak now..

"..Don't cry...Neji please say something.." Sasuke said as he moved his hand up and down over Neji's shoulder now, to comfort him a little.

"..Are you.. healed..?" Neji whispered, not daring to talk loudly. He was so afraid.. so afraid of everything around him, and afraid that Sasuke was going to leave again..

"I think I am...Neji I am so so sorry.. I'm here now..." Sasuke said and made Neji sit up a little. Neji was being so distant. He was so far away. Would it be too late?

Neji quickly grabbed his pillow and held it close to his body. He looked at Sasuke, into his eyes. If Sasuke just said it to comfort him, it would be terrible. He was searching for any lie in Sasuke's eyes, but couldn't find one.

Sasuke sighed and pulled the pillow away. "Neji.. I'm here to stay. With you. Please.. let me help you." He said and grabbed both sides of Neji's face.

"...A-are you healed..?" Neji asked again, like he had forgotten he had already asked. "..You're n-not going to leave..?"

"No Neji, I'm not leaving...Not anymore. I'm not leaving you alone for even one second, so you'd better be prepared." Sasuke said and grinned slightly at Neji. He kept holding onto Neji's face.

Neji looked at him, not one trace of humour on his face. He then moved his head out of Sasuke's hands, moving over and hugged Sasuke, not too hard. Just soft.

Sasuke sighed, slightly content and hugged Neji back. "..I missed you Neji.. so much.." Sasuke said and stroke over Neji's back.

Neji didn't answered, but he just laid his arms around Sasuke's neck, laying his head down onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"..Please respond.." Sasuke softly said. Neji felt so far away. Like he was right there in front of him, but Sasuke just couldn't grasp him and pull him back. It felt horrible.

"..To what..?" Neji asked, a bit absent minded.

"..To me..." Sasuke answered. He shut his eyes tightly. Neji wasn't..Neji anymore.

Neji was silent now, he felt confused. Did Sasuke ask a question then..?

"...I told you I missed you..." Sasuke whispered, slowly dropping his hold on Neji.

"...I missed you too.. a lot.." Neji said, still speaking softly. He wasn't releasing his hold on Sasuke. Not that it was strong.

"...Neji.. did I lose you..?" Sasuke asked whispering.

"...I'm still here.." Neji softly said, closing his eyes. He just didn't felt like this all anymore.

"...But you're not the same.." Sasuke said, just loud enough for Neji to hear it.

"..I'm not the only one.." Neji softly said, keeping his eyes closed.

"...What do you mean..?" Sasuke asked, worried about the answer. He swallowed.

"..You're different too.." Neji muttered.

"...I'm not different.." Sasuke said. He swallowed again.

Neji didn't answered now. He opened his eyes slightly, while releasing his hold onto Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled back as Neji released his hold. His lip was slightly trembling but he quickly got rid of it. Neji didn't need to know. Didn't need to know how much it hurt. "..I'm really sorry Neji.." Sasuke whispered.

Neji looked at him, then he looked down again. He slowly laid down again, making himself into a ball again.

"..Please.. don't do this..." Sasuke said. He bit his lip again. It had been dry for a while, from all the times he bit it, just to stop himself from crying. He didn't wanna cry now either.

"...Do what..?" Neji softly asked.

His eyes kept dry, he had only let a few tears out when he had seen Sasuke again.

Sasuke kept silent then shook his head. "...Never mind.. I guess I get it.." Sasuke said and stood from the bed. Neji wasn't Neji anymore. And there was nothing Sasuke could do. Nothing Neji 'wanted' Sasuke to do. So Sasuke thought, maybe it was better to just leave.

Neji didn't look at Sasuke anymore now, but he bit his lip, while gripping his left underarm with his right hand tightly.

Sasuke noticed Neji's movement. He saw the scars. The scratches on Neji's arms. Had Neji.. cut himself? Somehow? Or maybe.. Sasuke moved towards Neji and softly grabbed his hands. If he was gonna leave, he would do it after he told Neji that 'that' wasn't the solution. "..Don't.." He softly said.

Neji's lip started trembling now, and his body started to shake. He was so afraid of everything, so afraid that Sasuke would leave him. He bit down harder on his lip, drawing blood. He needed pain to think of something else.. he had to..

Sasuke sighed. He hadn't known Neji was in such a shape...hurting himself just to get rid of the rest. He knew how it was...Sasuke kneeled down before Neji's face and placed his hand on Neji's cheek. "...Don't do this to yourself Neji.. You don't need that..." Sasuke said and moved his thumb over Neji's bleeding lip.

Neji flinched as he felt Sasuke's thumb getting in contact with the little wound on his lip, and he stared at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. He was so afraid.. He kept shivering. He grabbed his left arm again now.

"..Neji...I'm here now...You don't need pain.. you need to cry...and talk about it. No matter how hard it is Neji...please.." Sasuke said, sorrow obvious in his eyes. He removed Neji's hand from his left arm again, keeping his other on Neji's cheek.

"..Y-you were l-leaving.. again.. you s-said you'd stay.." Neji sobbed, gripping the mattress now, while a few tears came out of his eyes. "..Y-you wanted t-to leave a-again.."

Sasuke looked at Neji. He was so far gone. So far. How stupid to think Neji wanted him gone. He was all Neji had. "...I thought you wanted me to but Neji.. I'm not leaving.. I'm staying." Sasuke said and sat back down on the bed and moved his head closer to Neji, stroking his hair.

"..I d-don't want you t-to leave... I n-need you.. s-so much.." Neji sobbed, his sobbing becoming even worse.

"I know that now...please Neji, you're not alone in this.. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said and pulled Neji up so he was in his arms. This was gonna be one tough ride.

Neji hugged Sasuke back all of sudden. He kept sobbing, while he held onto Sasuke for dear life. He had his arms around Sasuke's neck, and his head on Sasuke's shoulder. His tears drained Sasuke's shirt like this.

Sasuke held onto Neji tightly. He had to show Neji he wasn't leaving. That he was there and that he would stay this time. Not any image of what had happened could make him leave Neji again. "..Shh...it's ok Neji.. really...I'm here.." Sasuke whispered into Neji's ear.

"..I l-love you so m-much.." Neji sobbed, while he kept holding Sasuke.

"..I love you too Neji.. you have no idea." Sasuke said and stroke over Neji's back and through his hair. He would only let go now once Neji would.

Neji kept shivering, but it became less every second. His sobbing became less too now.

"..There you go...it's ok...You're alright now." Sasuke said, comforting Neji. He let Neji do anything. He didn't care about his wet shirt, didn't care Neji was digging nails in his back. All he cared about was Neji and that Neji would be ok. Sasuke closed his eyes.

Neji sniffed a bit, but most of the tears were gone now. He felt his body warming up a bit, as he felt Sasuke's warm body against his.

"..You're w-warm.." He softly said.

Sasuke smiled softly. "You are too..." Sasuke said and pulled up the sheets over Neji. He knew Neji was cold. Cold just because he didn't wanna warm himself anymore. Maybe the coldness made him forget too. Just like the pain.

"..I don't f-feel warm.." Neji said, while moving closer towards Sasuke.

"I know you don't...But I'm here now...you'll get warm again." Sasuke whispered and held Neji close. Sasuke finally opened his eyes again, not having realised they had been closed the entire time. He saw an image of what had happened, but he didn't care. Couldn't care. Not with Neji so close. So desperate for him.

Neji nodded softly.

"..Do you.. want to sleep with me here..?" Neji softly asked. He didn't wanted to let go of Sasuke now.

"...I will if you want me to." Sasuke answered and stroke through Neji's hair again, softly laying him down on the bed, all the while not letting go even one second.

"..I want that.." Neji softly said, still comfortable. He was so glad Sasuke was here with him. He calmed down completely.

"..Then I will.." Sasuke said and laid down too, pulling Neji even closer, pulling the sheets over them. He hoped Itachi would understand that he wasn't gonna come out now. He would explain it later. Make up for it. But Neji right now was more important.

Neji snuggled closer to Sasuke, enjoying the warmth of Sasuke's body. He felt so cold now.. He let out a soft wince while he felt the wounds on his body starting to prick.

"...Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked, a little worried. He kissed Neji's forehead, afraid that if he kissed Neji's lips it would hurt.. or worse, it would scare him.

Neji nodded. He noticed that he was becoming warmer and a lot of his feelings were coming back. He felt more.

"..Do you want me to pull back?" Sasuke asked. He didn't wanna hurt Neji. But he didn't wanna leave Neji either.

"..N-no.." He softly said, afraid again that Sasuke didn't wanted him anymore. He clamped himself only more at Sasuke.

"Then I won't...Neji.. please don't be scared...I'm staying.." Sasuke said. He knew Neji was scared. He felt it. Sasuke softly kissed Neji's lips. He wanted Neji to know. To feel that Sasuke really loved him.

Neji flinched at feeling this, but then frowned and looked at Sasuke. Did Sasuke really still love him..?

Sasuke just looked back, hoping his eyes would say it all. Hoping they would, for once, betray his feelings. He pulled Neji slightly closer again and rested his forehead on Neji's, still looking him in the eyes.

Neji looked back and then, he softly pressed his lips against Sasuke, closing his eyes.

Sasuke was surprised by this, but it felt good. So good. He closed his eyes too, but didn't press back. He let Neji do whatever he wanted. Sasuke just sighed in the kiss.

Neji pulled back now. He looked at Sasuke, a bit uncertain. Why hadn't Sasuke kissed back..?

"..I don't wanna force you.. or hurt your lip.." Sasuke said and stroke his hand through Neji's hair.

"..I know you'll never force me into something.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..I'm glad you know that.. I just don't wanna move to fast for you.. Scare you.." Sasuke said and sighed as he kissed Neji's forehead.

Neji nodded, while accepting the kiss and closing his eyes. He felt so safe now..

"...Neji.. did anyone tell you when you can leave?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Neji's head to his chest slightly.

"..When I'm healed.." Neji softly said, leaning onto Sasuke.

"..Then when is that?" Sasuke asked and closed his eyes. It was already evening and it was dark. He could so easily fall asleep any time now.

"..They don't know.. and I don't know either.." Neji said.

"...Is it true you don't let any men in your room?" Sasuke asked. He thought of an idea. A way to help Neji.

Neji nodded.

"..Yes.. why..?" Neji softly asked, looking at Sasuke, frowning.

"..Can I try something?" Sasuke asked. He had to help Neji with this sooner or later. Might as well be now.

"...I guess.." Neji said, a bit confused.

Sasuke turned on the light and covered Neji's ears. "ITACHI!" He yelled. He knew Itachi was still outside. Itachi would be there for at least another hour. Just in case.

Neji flinched and looked at Sasuke in shock, immediately rolling up into a ball again. He was startled a lot by this sudden action.

Meanwhile the door opened and Itachi came running in, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Sasuke?!" He yelled. "What's wrong?!"

Sasuke pulled Neji up again, close to him and held him tight. "Nothing, don't worry. I'm trying to help Neji.." Sasuke said and looked at the startled body in his arms.

Neji was shaking again, and then looked at the new person in the room. Oh god... grey hair, huge form.. a grin on the face.. It was Mizuki. Neji let out a yelp now and started struggling against Sasuke now.

"LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!" Neji yelled at Itachi, who was looking at him in shock now.

"..Neji calm down. Shhh.." Sasuke said as he held Neji tightly and stroke over his back. He looked at Itachi, telling him it was ok just by the look on his face. Sasuke knew Itachi would understand somewhat. Enough.

Itachi frowned but then nodded at Sasuke.

"LET GO!" Neji yelled, the tears pouring down his face again. "LET G-GO! PLEASE!" He kept struggling fiercely.

"Neji, it's not Mizuki. It's Itachi. My brother. Remember? I'm here and nothing's gonna happen." Sasuke said as he held Neji, but moved him so he could look in Neji's eyes.

Neji was shivering from fear now, sweat appearing on his forehead and his face wet of tears now.

"P-please let go!" He yelled, still trying to get away.

"..Sasuke it's too soon..." Itachi softly said, looking concerned.

"..It's not, trust me.." Sasuke said to Itachi and then turned to Neji again. "..Neji, honey. Listen to me. Look at me. Mizuki's in jail. It's Itachi you're seeing Neji. Not Mizuki. Calm down." Sasuke said and took Neji's head in his hands, forcing Neji to look him in the eyes.

"..N-no it's him.. it's h-him.." Neji softly said, shaking his head and pressing his eyes shut, stopping with the struggling now.

"It's not Neji.. You just think that. Trust me.." Sasuke whispered into Neji's ear. He then stroke through Neji's hair and grabbed Neji's hand tightly.

Itachi frowned and couldn't help but feel guilty as he saw more and more tears coming from Neji´s eyes. He saw Neji shivering and shaking from the fear.

"Sasuke.. he's afraid.." Itachi softly said.

"I know he is, but he has to get over it. Neji, listen. You're ok. If it was Mizuki, he had done something by now. But it's my brother. Do you really think I would call Mizuki in here? I called Itachi remember?" Sasuke said and held Neji close again, pulling Neji's head to his chest again.

" ..Y-yes but.. he looks l-like him.." Neji muttered, finally daring to look again, in Itachi's direction. He saw Mizuki looking at him with a grin on his face, and he let out a soft yelp again, before hiding his face into Sasuke's chest.

"..I know you think that...Neji you have to try and see who it really is. You have to look longer, no matter how hard it is Neji. It's not Mizuki. It's Itachi, and he would never EVER hurt you. And I'm here now, you just stay near me while you try to see Itachi." Sasuke said and held Neji close, stroking his hair over and over again.

"..N-no.. no.." Neji softly said. He kept repeating the same word now, sobbing again.

" ..Sasuke.." Itachi protested again.

Sasuke ignored it. He knew that if Neji didn't wanna try, it wouldn't work. He wouldn't wanna try ever, and Neji would never be helped through this. "..Neji, work with me...I can't help you if you don't work with me.." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's face again and gave Neji a soft, short kiss to calm him down.

" ...I d-don't want t-to be raped a-again.." Neji sobbed.

"You won't. Mizuki's gone Neji. In jail. This is not Mizuki. It's Itachi. Neji please, trust me.. all you have to do is trust me." Sasuke said and whiped Neji's tears away with his thumbs.

Neji looked at him, still trembling. He was so scared again..

"You have nothing to be scared of. Nobody in here will hurt you. Are you listening to me?" Sasuke asked and pulled the sheets over Neji's shoulders again to make him feel safer.

Neji slowly nodded, while pulling the sheets around him even closer. He felt his heart beat like it was going to explode, it was going so fast..

"Then do you trust me?" Sasuke asked. He knew he had to toughen Neji up. He had to toughen up himself too. He didn't want Neji to be scared. But this was the only way.

Neji nodded again, looking at Sasuke, still scared.

"Then look at Itachi and try to see 'him' and not Mizuki. Because it's not Mizuki. And I'll hold you all the while." Sasuke said, pulling Neji close, but making sure Neji could move his head.

Neji did nothing for some time, before nodding and looking again. He was startled again, as he saw Mizuki staring at him.

" ...I-it's him.." Neji softly said, wanting to look away.

"...It's not him Neji. Look better." Sasuke said as he made a move so that Neji would make himself look longer.

Neji looked longer, as more tears filled his eyes. But then, after some time, he suddenly saw Mizuki's hair becoming black. His eyes widened. What was happening? Would it really.. not be Mizuki?

Sasuke kept stroking through Neji's hair. "..It's really ok Neji..." He kept whispering, hoping Neji would be ok. He had to get through this.

Neji frowned, while he kept trembling, and then he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he saw Itachi looking at him concerned. Neji immediately calmed down. Itachi wouldn't do something to him, he was sure of that.

"..Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he noticed Neji's breathing and moving changing. Did he still see Mizuki?

Neji softly nodded, now turning around to Sasuke again and hugging him. He didn't said anything. He was thinking about this all.

"..What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worried as he hugged Neji back. Was Neji terrified again? Was he really still seeing Mizuki?

"..I'm confused.." Neji softly said.

"..Why?" Sasuke asked and signed for Itachi to sit down. He figured it was ok now. Somewhat.

Itachi nodded and sat down.

"..It's just.. confusing.." Neji muttered.

"...What is?" Sasuke asked, him being the one confused now. What was Neji getting at?

"..Why did I thought Itachi was Mizuki..?" Neji softly said, almost whispered.

Sasuke sighed. "..I don't know...because you're scared of him.." Sasuke said. He didn't know why Neji had thought that. He didn't understand it either. But at least Neji knew it was Itachi now.

Neji was silent again, staring ahead of him.

"..Sasuke, I need to do some homework, can I go or do you need me for something?" Itachi asked.

"...Nah you can go. I'll call you later tonight ok?" Sasuke answered and smiled at Itachi.

Itachi nodded and stood.

"Ok." He said, smiling a bit. "See you." With that, he walked away and left the room.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know what else to do now. Sasuke swallowed. "...Go to sleep.." Sasuke said softly.

Neji nodded now and let go of Sasuke, laying down again and rolling up into a ball. He was still scared of the world around him. Still scared Sasuke would leave.

Sasuke sighed again and moved closer to Neji, pulling the sheets over him. Neji was still cold. He sat down next to Neji and stroke through his hair. He wouldn't go to sleep yet. There was too much to think about.

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up, feeling a bit warmer then the other nights. He opened his eyes, expecting to look at Sasuke. But there was no Sasuke. Neji felt a sting in his heart now. Was Sasuke gone again?

"..S-Sasuke?" He softly called. Sasuke couldn't have left him..

There was still no Sasuke after a few more seconds. He wasn't in the room. Not on a chair, not in the bed, not by the window. No where. Sasuke wasn't there.

Neji sat up now, clutching a pillow to his chest. Sasuke had left him again.. He felt the tears spring in his eyes again. He cried so much the last days.. He grabbed his left arm again, and scratched the skin open, while biting his lip. He couldn't take this.. Sasuke had left him.. again.. why couldn't Sasuke stay with him..?

After about a minute the door opened, revealing...Sasuke. He turned around, expecting to find a sleeping Neji, instead he was confronted with a crying one, who was scratching his arms open. "..Jeez Neji, what are you doing!?" Sasuke yelled, panicked and ran to Neji, grabbing his arm away. What the hell was wrong now?

Neji was startled and rolled up again, covering himself with his arms. Why was Sasuke yelling at him like that..? But he was back.. why did Sasuke leave..?

Sasuke kneeled down to Neji's level. "..Neji...calm down. What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worried as he tried to get Neji out of his foetus position. Sasuke looked at him concerned.

"..Y-you left me a-again.. you were gone.. y-you weren't there.." Neji sobbed, not moving.

Sasuke sighed. So that was it. Good. "...I didn't leave you.. I went to the toilet." Sasuke said as he stroke through Neji's hair again, letting go of Neji's arm.

Neji was silent now and closed his eyes.

"..I'm b-becoming a psycho.." Neji muttered.

"..You're not.. You're just scared.." Sasuke said and sat down on the bed, tracing a finger over Neji's cheek.

Neji nodded, while he kept shivering, from the cold and from fear.

"..C-can you.. kiss me..? Please..?" Neji asked.

"Sure I can. If you sit up a little." Sasuke answered and smiled. Though Sasuke didn't feel like smiling, but Neji didn't need to know.

Neji nodded and sat up slowly, looking at Sasuke.

"...W-why are you faking that smile..?" Neji softly asked.

"..I'm not..." Sasuke lied and kissed Neji on the lips briefly, his smile fading away. Neji really didn't need to know.

"..Don't lie t-to me.." Neji whispered, hurt clearly to be seen in his eyes.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a moment and then looked away. "..There's nothing going on Neji.. I'm just a little tired.." Sasuke lied, using his regular excuse.

"..Look in my eyes and say it again.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..I'm just tired Neji.." Sasuke lied again, avoiding Neji eyes. Neji really didn't have to know how hard it was. Didn't have to take care of that. It really was just Sasuke's problem, he was the one being selfish, feeling worse then ever, while he should just pay all his attention on Neji. Because Neji had the right to feel like shit.

Neji looked away now, and put the blankets off him, stepping out of bed. He shakily walked towards a bathrobe and put it on now. He didn't wanted Sasuke to see him cry anymore.. now Sasuke was lying to him.

Sasuke looked at Neji worried. "...What are you doing?" He asked confused and stood up, trying to help Neji back to the bed.

"..L-leave me alone.." Neji softly said, pulling himself loose and walking towards the door now, slowly, since his legs were a bit numb.

"..Neji please don't make this more difficult for yourself.." Sasuke said, trying to ignore Neji telling him to leave him alone. Neji had always looked right through his lies, but it was best if Neji didn't know. Sasuke walked after Neji and softly grabbed Neji's arm to stop him.

Neji though, pulled his arm loose again.

"..Leave me alone.. y-you're lying to me.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a hurt expression on his face.

"...I don't want you to feel bad.." Sasuke said and turned his head away. Why did it all have to be so fucking hard?

"Then don't lie to me!" Neji yelled, angry all of sudden. He didn't knew where this anger came from. He was just.. angry all of sudden.

Sasuke felt startled by Neji's sudden outburst. "..I'm sorry..." He whispered and just stood there. Normally he would've walked away, but he couldn't have Neji think he was gone. That he was leaving. Even if that was all he wanted to do.

"..What's wrong with y-you?" Neji asked, confused. He wanted to know why Sasuke was lying to him. What he didn't wanted to tell him.

"...Nothing.. You don't need to deal with it.." Sasuke softly said and stared to the floor.

"..Tell me.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke, now moving his head up. "..It's better to deal with everything now.."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then turned around. "It's not better to deal with everything now. We're dealing with 'you' now and not with me. It's 'my' problem, I'll solve it." Sasuke snapped, at least, he tried to. It came out more hesitant then he wanted it to.

"..Sasuke... I'm here to help you too.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke's back now.  
"..Well it should be the other way around." Sasuke snapped and made his hands into fists. He didn't know what to do or what to think or what to say now. It was just all way too hard.

Neji softly turned Sasuke around now.

"That's not true." Neji said, almost snapped.

Sasuke just looked at Neji, startled. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He tried to look angry, cover it all up, but he couldn't help but feel the tears dwelling up in his eyes.

Neji frowned.

"...Sasuke please tell me.." Neji softly said, when he saw the tears.

"...It's just all so hard.." Sasuke whispered as he tried to blink back the tears. It sadly didn't work though.

Neji's look in his eyes softened. He walked closer and hugged Sasuke, stroking his back.

"..I don't know what to do anymore...You're s-so far away...and nobody's h-helping.. I just got so l-lonely.." Sasuke sobbed, as he grabbed Neji's shirt slightly. He shouldn't be crying. He hated himself for seeking comfort in Neji. It should be the other way around. He should be the strong one now, why couldn't he just do it?

Neji flinched slightly, almost not noticeable.

"..I'm sorry.." Neji softly said, while he kept hugging Sasuke.

"..D-don't be...I shouldn't b-be telling you this.. I s-should be holding you...I'm j-just so selfish...it's s-so hard.. D-dammit..." Sasuke cried as he tried to pull away from Neji. This wasn't right. He should be helping Neji.

"..Sasuke I wasn't the only one who became traumatised.. you have as much right as I do to be sad.. and scared.. to feel bad... you're not selfish at all.." Neji softly said.

"..Y-yes I am...I didn't get raped...y-you did...it h-happened to you not me.. But nothing's going r-right and nobody's there to h-help me.. and I s-shouldn't cry to you.. I s-shouldn't.." Sasuke sobbed and softly pushed Neji away. He couldn't do this. He had to support Neji.

"..You should.. Sasuke you saw it.." Neji softly said, while he kept holding Sasuke.

"...I don't care.. I should b-be helping you.." Sasuke said and quickly wiped his tears away, slightly sobbing still.

"..Sasuke we're here to help each other.." Neji whispered.

Sasuke just shook his head as he laid it down onto Neji's shoulder. His mind was blank. He just wanted to lay down, sleep and wake up to a world where nothing had happened. Where Neji was just fine and they were happy and Mizuki was no where to be seen. Had never been in their lives. But he knew that was impossible.

"..We'll be ok.." Neji softly said.

"..You don't know that..." Sasuke said and pulled Neji closer.

"..We will, we will.. " Neji whispered.

"...Just don't...don't be so distant anymore.." Sasuke whispered back.

"...I'll try to.." Neji softly said, feeling himself becoming dizzy.

Sasuke just sighed, holding onto Neji tightly. He felt so bad for crying. For making Neji comfort him. That wasn't Neji's job right now.

"..S-Sasuke.. I.." Neji brought out, and then his voice disappeared. He saw it becoming more and more black before his eyes and he grabbed onto his head.

Sasuke got alarmed by it and held onto Neji's shoulders, looking at him. "..Neji? Neji what's wrong?" Sasuke asked concerned. Neji was becoming heavier.

Neji tried to stand normal, but then it became fully black and he got limp, and fell.

Sasuke quickly caught Neji and brought him to the bed clumsily. He then pushed the button for a nurse. He figured Neji just had done too much. And Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty when he looked at the pale face that was Neji's.

* * *

**We're almost there :)  
**


	8. 8: Happy ending

**Chapter 8: Happy ending**

* * *

Another month past in which Neji fell back into old habits, just to recover a day later. It was hard, both for Neji as Sasuke, who both had their days of crying and days where it all seemed to go better. After that month, the two had been doing fine for at least a week and Neji had been dismissed from the hospital. Sasuke had brought him home that day. "So.. you're finally home." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Yeah.. I'm glad." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke a bit.

Sasuke had put Neji on the couch and sat down next to him now. "So you're sure you're ok now right?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure." Neji said, stretching a bit. "..You're sweet."

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised. "Why am I 'sweet'?" He asked and smiled at Neji.

"Because you brought me home and stuff." Neji said, shrugging, then smiled at Sasuke.

"Well you're welcome. I wouldn't want you to go home alone." Sasuke said and let his head fall back onto the couch.

"Hmm." Neji hummed and then he laid his head in Sasuke's neck, kissing Sasuke's jaw slightly.

Sasuke smiled and laughed softly. He laid his arm around Neji's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"I love you.." Neji suddenly said.

Sasuke was surprised first and then smiled once more. "I love you too.." He said and kissed Neji's face.

Neji smiled and then grabbed Sasuke's head, kissing him on the lips.

Sasuke moaned from the sudden pressure but then grabbed Neji's hips softly and kissed back, carefully so he wouldn't hurt Neji.

Neji smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth willingly, and putting his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke softly pushed his tongue in and licked over Neji's. Damn he missed that. They hadn't kissed like this in a long, long while.

Neji moaned softly and kissed back, a bit rougher then Sasuke was kissing him now. He had missed this so much..

Sasuke moaned a little too, wondering if Neji wanted him to kiss rougher. It seemed like it. So Sasuke tried it. He pushed his tongue in deeper, pushing against Neji's, kissing rougher. He massaged Neji's hips.

Neji moaned and let his hands trail over Sasuke's back and finally under Sasuke's shirt, touching Sasuke's skin and feeling his muscles.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth and felt himself getting more and more comfortable. He had to just give into this feeling. This lust for Neji. He grabbed one of Neji's hand and pushed Neji over onto the couch, sitting on top of him while kissing him the entire time. He hoped Neji wouldn't freak out too much.

Neji moaned while he laid down a bit more comfortable. He was nervous as hell, and a bit scared, but still excited. He knew they would go further then they ever went. Neji pulled off Sasuke's shirt and kept touching Sasuke's muscles, softly pressing on them or massaging them.

Sasuke felt himself getting excited. He knew Neji was too. He knew Neji wanted this. Even after all that happened, Neji really trusted him with this. He moved his hand under Neji's shirt, rubbing over skin and finally over Neji's nipples. He wanted more now.

Neji moaned softly, moving his body up a bit, so he felt more of Sasuke's hand. He let his hands go over Sasuke's sides, now moving his hands into Sasuke's pants a bit, and letting them come out, to unbutton his pants.

Sasuke pulled off Neji's shirt and then pulled back from the kiss, starting to work his tongue over Neji's neck and collarbone.

Neji pulled off Sasuke's pants now, moaning softly and kissing Sasuke's forehead. He stretched his neck, so Sasuke could reach it better.

Sasuke smirked a little as he licked over Neji's neck and traced the lines of Neji's jaw with his tongue. He then opened the buttons of Neji's pants and softly lay his hand on the bulge in Neji's pants.

Neji let out a soft wince, while he pulled down Sasuke's boxer now.

Sasuke helped Neji get his boxer off as he pulled off Neji's pants and boxer at the same time. They were going fast with this, but Sasuke figured they 'both' had wanted this a long while. He knew he had for sure.

Neji tossed away Sasuke's boxer now, while he reached behind him, under the pillow, searching for something.

Sasuke looked at him confused, but then turned to Neji's chest, licking it and playing with Neji's nipples, while pushing Neji's legs apart. The thought alone of the way Neji was laying on the couch now made Sasuke excited as hell.

Neji moaned, a bit more loud now, and moved his legs up a bit now, but kept them spread. Then he showed Sasuke where he had been searching for, and what he finally had found: a condom. Neji smiled a bit.

Sasuke looked at the condom. "..A-are you sure?" Sasuke asked as he massaged Neji's legs and sat down in between them.

Neji nodded.

"..Yes.. I w-want to.. ah.. s-see if sex c-can be.. ahn.. nice too.." Neji panted, while opening the condom now.

Sasuke smiled and then moved his head next to Neji's, nibbled on his ear slightly and whispered: "It can.." He said it just soft enough for it to send shivers down Neji's spine. He kept massaging Neji's legs all the while.

"..S-show me.." Neji panted, while he let out another moan. His dick was painfully hard now. Sasuke excited him so much.

Sasuke smiled. "...D-don't freak.." Sasuke said as he traced his finger to Neji's entrance and slowly pushed it inside.

Neji moaned and let his head fall back, while his body stretched a bit.

Sasuke kissed Neji's neck and waited until he felt Neji was getting accustomed to the feeling. He then pushed in another finger, waiting for a response again.

Neji hummed and shifted a bit, now licking Sasuke's jaw line, with his eyes half closed, that, combined with the blush on his cheeks, made him look exotic.

Sasuke smirked a little. "Do you want more?" He teased and siccored his fingers inside of Neji. Sasuke knew Neji was ready for this.

Neji moaned loudly now and nodded, while he softly bit Sasuke's jaw now, nibbling on it.

Sasuke pushed in a third finger, let Neji adjust to it and then slowly started pushing them in and out of Neji. He let Neji do whatever he wanted now.

Neji moaned while his body stretched and relaxed again. Damn this felt good.

"..Ah.. S-Sasuke.. m-more.. hn.. ah.." He panted, moving his hips forward. He really wanted more and was now sucking on Sasuke's neck. He was too excited now, it almost hurt. Was Sasuke as excited as him..?

Sasuke smirked again as he moved his fingers faster and trusted in deeper. Just hearing Neji and seeing him like this made Sasuke almost just as excited as Neji. But it took a lot more for him to make the same sounds Neji did.

Neji couldn't stop his hips from moving forward once in a while. He moaned loudly now.

"..Ah.. hn.. S-Sasuke.. please.. " Neji panted. He still let his hands slide over Sasuke's body, and moved his head towards Sasuke's collarbone now. He'd turn Sasuke around if Sasuke wasn't pleasuring him like this.

"..You ready?" Sasuke asked as he removed his fingers and positioned himself. He had enough of waiting and he was sure Neji was fed up with the preparing.

Neji nodded, while spreading his legs even more. He was almost in the splits now.

Sasuke grabbed the condom from Neji and put it on, then slowly and gently pushed into Neji. He was more nervous then ever. Would Neji freak out now?

Neji gasped as he saw images of Mizuki flowing by, and felt the fear grip him now. But now he felt something new. He felt comfort. Pleasure. He liked it. He actually liked this.

Sasuke looked down at Neji. "..A-are you ok?" He softly asked as he let Neji get used to him inside.

Neji let out a soft moan and then he nodded. It was Sasuke who was in him. It was Sasuke who was pleasuring him.

Sasuke took a deep breath and then slowly started to push in and out of Neji the same way he had done with his fingers. He held on tight to Neji's legs, to keep the boy in the right position. Anything could make Neji freak out right now.

"..P-please.. hn.. c-can you go.. ah.. deeper..?" Neji panted. It didn't felt nice at this moment, it felt a bit.. disturbing..

Sasuke nodded and moaned as he moved up the pace, pushing himself in deeper and deeper. Neji felt so damned good and all he could do was move his hips faster and faster.

Neji gasped and finally felt Sasuke hitting something. He let out a moan of pleasure and moved his hips forwards.

"Oh g-god.. ah.. hn.. m-more.. ah.. please.. ah.." Neji begged. This felt so good.

Sasuke started moaning as he kept moving deeper and faster, hitting Neji's spot every time he trusted into him. He started kissing Neji again too, between pants and moans, using more tongue then ever. He felt indulged into Neji now.

Neji tried to kiss back, but he felt like he was being pushed in the mattress all the time, like he was never allowed to get off it. And he didn't care at all. All he cared about now was the ultimate pleasure he felt now. He kept moaning loudly.

Sasuke just pushed his mouth and tongue together with Neji's some of the time, once he wasn't panting too much or moaning too loudly. His hips were moving like mad and he felt overwhelmed at how good Neji felt. He pulled Neji closer, wanting more skin to skin contact. More of everything. He felt it would be over soon.

Neji grabbed Sasuke as tightly as possible, while he moved with Sasuke. This felt so good.

Sasuke pushed his face into Neji's neck as he felt his release coming dangerously close. He hoped Neji would be there soon too. Neji had to be. Neji felt like he was. Sasuke moaned into Neji's neck as he kept pushing and thrusting into Neji time after time. He couldn't stop.

Neji let his head fall back and then all of sudden let out a yell, while he came. He never felt something so great in his entire life.

Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt Neji's inside close in on him. Damn, that felt too good. Too fucking good...Sasuke trusted into Neji just a couple more times before grunting out a twisted moan and collapsing onto Neji after his orgasm.

Neji laid there panting, not being able to move. It was so much.. damn..

"...W-was.. that g-good?" Sasuke panted as he got out of Neji and removed the condom clumsily.

"..Y-yes.. ah.." Neji panted, smiling a bit.

"..G-good.." Sasuke breathed as he just kept laying on top of Neji, his face in Neji's neck. He didn't feel like getting up. He was so glad Neji had trusted him with this. So grateful.

Neji didn't felt like getting up either. He just laid there, panting, with his arms around Sasuke.

"..I l-love you Neji..." Sasuke said as they had layed there silently for a couple minutes. He then kissed Neji's cheek.

"..I love y-you too.." Neji said.

* * *

The next day, everyone was sitting in the auditorium, including Sasuke and Neji. And of course Kiba and Ino. Neji was still thinking of a way to tell everyone about himself being a guy.

"Did anyone know we've got like three hours of nothing to do on school. Seriously, who made these schedules?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Ino nodded agreeing.

"Ah well." Kiba said, who was leaning at a table. "I have no problems with it."

"I do." Ino whined dramatically. At that moment some guy neither of the four knew walked up to Neji and leaned on the table. "Hey cutie, never saw you around. You're hot." He said, causing Sasuke to growl. He couldn't do anything though. Nobody new of Neji and him.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment. Shit. Was it all going to happen again?

"..Back off." Neji said. Ok, if the guy would not back off now, Neji would take action. Real action.

Kiba snorted at hearing Neji's remark.

"Oh come on cutie. Let's go out hm." The guy asked with a sly smirk and winked at Neji. Sasuke felt his blood boil up. How dare that guy. He'll kick the hell out of that guy if he made one more comment.

Neji looked at the guy and breathed in deeply, then stood, feeling himself getting very angry.

"OK CAN EVERYONE BE QUIET FOR A MOMENT?!" Neji yelled, as hard as he could. "I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!"

Kiba looked at Neji in shock, but he was silent. What the hell?

The guy took a step back and raised an eyebrow. What the fuck. Sasuke looked at him, knowing what Neji was gonna do next. All the people who heard Neji looked at him with big eyes. Neji never was one to yell like that.

"FOR YEARS I'VE BEEN PRETENDING TO BE A NICE, SILENT AND PROPERLY DRESSED GIRL, BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID TO SHOW WHO I REALLY AM!" Neji yelled, so that everyone could hear him. He could hear his own voice echoing through the auditorium. "I'M NOT THE PERSON YOU THINK THAT I AM, I'VE LIED ABOUT IT ALL! I'M SICK OF PRETENDING NOW, SO I'LL TELL ALL OF YOU! I'M A FRIGGING GUY!"

Practically all the mouths in the room dropped to the floor and after what seemed like hours of silence, the gossiping and talking began. Looks at Neji were shot and the guy who had just stood next to Neji had left in shock. The entire school was talking about Neji now and Sasuke pulled Neji to sit down. "...You're a WHAT!?" Ino yelled shocked and astonished.

Neji breathed out now.

"I'm a boy." Neji said, shrugging. "Sorry Ino, I should've told you before."

"But, but! You're a girl! You've got boobs! And you're all...Girly!" Ino squeaked, still in disbelief. All she thought was 'what the hell'.

"Aqua bra." Neji said. "And make-up. I was afraid of showing that I was gay and well, I wanted to search a job and they only had jobs for girls. Since I already got long hair, I thought, why not?"

"Oh my god! You're kidding right!? Unbelievable! You're seriously a boy? How come those two aren't shocked, did you two know?" Ino asked Sasuke and Kiba, getting over the shock.

"..I told Sasuke that I was in love with him, so I told him about me being a boy too." Neji said. "And you know how it goes with Sasuke and Kiba, they tell each other everything."

"Yeah I know that...wait hello, rewind! Are you two like...a couple or something? You're in love with Sasuke? And Sasuke is gay...what the hell!?" Ino said, thinking out loud.

Neji smirked now.

"Yes we are together." Neji said. "Have been for some time too now." He put his arms around Sasuke's neck, as he sat down onto his lap.

"Wow, are you into causing commotion or what?" Sasuke asked and smirked as he laid his arms around Neji's waist. "Damn..." Ino said. "Hey but you'll still go shopping with me right!?" Ino asked panicked.

Neji started to laugh.

"Of course Ino." Neji said, smirking. "But this time it will be for pants instead of skirts and dresses."

* * *

**The end! What do you think?  
**


End file.
